Blue green
by HanaSeong
Summary: Después del incidente de la Academia Alius, muchas cosas han pasado. Aki piensa que sus amigas no son lo que eran y Kazemaru tiene que soportar a su 'familia'. Las vacaciones de verano están al caer, pero, ¿serán las cosas como antes? [Kazemaru x Aki] (AU) Primer fic
1. Galletas y lágrimas

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic ^^ La verdad es que llevo en este fandom ya unos cuantos años, pero nunca me había decidido a escribir uno y subirlo, pero unas amigas mías me animaron y, bueno, aquí está.**

 **Esta pareja, si bien no es la más popular -ni mucho menos- me parece preciosa, a mi parecer podría tener sentido. En fin, eso lo dejo a gusto del lector n,n**

 **Para mayor disfrute he intentado evitar todo tipo de falta ortográfica, y para gusto o disgusto de alguno/as, es un fic medianamente largo y sin OC's -a no ser que sean estrictamente necesarios (en este caso permanecerán completamente en segundo plano). Se centra bastante en los personajes principales, pero intentaré dar más protagonismo a otros para ampliar la historia -si veo que puedo, claro-.**

 **El género de esta historia será centrado en las secciones [Romance] [Drama] [Hurt/Comfort] [Angst] [Suspense] [Friendship] y un poco de [Humor]**

 **Y sin más dilación, ¡mi pequeño fic! ;3**

* * *

" _Ahí viene el rarito…"_ Se escuchaban los murmullos por los pasillos del instituto. _"No sé cómo puede seguir viniendo como si nada después de lo que pasó con el rollo de los marcianos esos…"_

Aun habiendo pasado ya dos meses desde todo lo ocurrido con la Academia Alius, Kazemaru tenía que seguir escuchando burlas y risitas cada vez que iba a clases, y es que si ya desde antes algunos ya se metían con él por su apariencia, esto no ayudaba, precisamente.

En más de una vez le hubiera gustado abrir la boca de una vez y enseñarles a esos idiotas el nuevo y actualizado repertorio de insultos que tenía guardado.

Por fin llegó a clase para encontrarse allí a Aki, sentada en su asiento y preparando sus deberes para ser copiados por el distraído capitán del Raimon, como de costumbre. Ya no era secreto para nadie el hecho de que a Aki le gustaba Endo ya desde hacía un tiempo –menos para este último, claro- y aunque a los más cercanos a la peliverde les diera pena ver cómo seguía intentando conquistarlo aun teniendo como rival a la hija del director del instituto, ella hacía caso omiso, aferrándose a la idea de que algún día Mamoru la correspondería a base de pequeños gestos como aquél.

Ichirouta prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, saludó a su compañera de forma seca, se sentó en su asiento a esperar a la abrupta entrada con la que el portero probablemente interrumpiría la paz del salón como todos los demás y soltó un largo suspiro. Desde lo de los Emperadores Oscuros parecía que la vida no le iba a dar tregua.

"¿Kazemaru? ¿Pasa algo? Vaya saludo más seco."

"¿Eh? No, nada, no te preocupes."

Por fin el afamado capitán del equipo se dignó a entrar a la carrera por la puerta, justo antes de que el profesor llegara.

"¡Joven Endo, a su asiento ya!" O bueno, eso se pensaba el portero antes de ser reprendido por éste. "¡Ah! ¡Perdone, ya voy!" Se escucharon unas risas por parte de los demás.

Mientras este último pasaba lista en la clase, Aki le pasaba por debajo de la mesa los deberes a Endo con una mirada de reproche. Este último le respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas, haciendo sonrojar a la gerente y, de paso, dirigir la mirada a Kazemaru, el cual sólo lo observaba con incredulidad.

Aún no se creía que la misma técnica le funcionase durante toda la secundaria.

Se quedó embobado un rato mirando a sus dos compañeros evitar las miradas de sospecha por parte del profesor, divertido por el espectáculo diario que se traían entre manos. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Endo. Tenía un temperamento y un carisma increíbles. Podía jurar que durante algún tiempo estuvo enamorado de él, pero prefería no recordar aquello. Ahora le tocaba a Aki. Aunque era claramente más calmada que el portero, carisma no le faltaba, lo que explicaba la popularidad de la chica. Además, era guapa e inteligente, aparte de ser amable a más no poder. La verdad es que comprendía la impotencia de Kino en cuanto al moreno, y tal vez por eso se habían vuelto más cercanos desde el partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros. Nunca antes había hablado con ella tanto, ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo; eran más compañeros que amigos en lo que a cercanía respectaba. Le daba la sensación de que si podía hablar con alguien de algo importante, era ella. Y eso que conocía a Endo desde hace más tiempo, pero de alguna manera Aki irradiaba confianza. Y luego estaba él: el chico al que la mitad confundían con una mujer, que ni siquiera podía resistirse a una estúpida oferta para ser más fuerte cuando todos los demás aguantaban como héroes.

Por fin pasaron las horas, con alguna chorrada por parte de algún que otro alumno, hasta que llegó el recreo.

"Por Dios, las clases hoy se me han hecho eternas…"

"¿Cuándo no se te hacen eternas, Endo?" La gerente consiguió sacarle una pequeña risita al defensa. "¡Oye, eso no es verdad!"

"Vale, vale, lo que tú digas…"

En realidad tampoco pasó nada interesante durante el recreo, como de costumbre. Las horas seguían pasando sin ningún suceso fuera de lo común, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era hora de ir al club de fútbol. Más susurros en los pasillos hasta llegar allí. Entrenaron durante un par de horas y antes de irse recogieron todo el material para guardarlo en la desgracia de caseta que tenían como sede del club gracias a cierta niña mimada. En serio que no entendía cómo a alguien como el capitán le podía interesar una persona como Natsumi.

Por fin emprendió su camino a casa junto a Endo y Aki, que vivían no muy lejos de su calle.

" _ **Oh, no."**_ Fue lo que pensó el peliazul al ver acercarse a dos de los tres energúmenos que tenían como pasatiempo meterse con él cada vez que lo veían. _**"En serio, ¿por qué ahora?"**_

"¡Hombre, mira, si es la nenaza de los marcianos!" Soltó uno. "Tío, no sabía que aún te quedaban amigos" Endo se tensó ante esto último.

"¡Eh, no os metáis con él!" Desde que tenía uso de razón, Mamoru siempre había estado ahí para protegerlo, y era por eso mismo por lo que se sentía como escoria al pensar que lo traicionó de aquella manera. Y sabía que todos los demás que cometieron aquel error se sentían de la misma manera.

"Déjalo, Mamoru, es igual."

"Bah, no es divertido si tiene a su novio aquí para salvarle el culo."

"Seh, ya nos pasaremos a por ti, zorra." Y dicho esto, se fueron.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Aki estaba claramente molesta, y Endo parecía acumular rabia para golpearlos en cualquier momento.

"Es igual, en serio, paso de ellos."

"No deberías dejar que te traten así, Ichirouta. No me gusta que te hablen de esa forma." A esto sólo pudo sonreír un poco. Endo a veces podía ser como un hermano preocupado. "Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que os metáis en esto. Además, son unos bocazas, pero no creo que vayan a hacer algo más que insultar, y eso ya me importa bastante poco, ¿sabes?"

"Kazemaru…" Suspiró Aki, preocupada.

"Cambiando de tema: ¿con quién tenéis pensado hacer el trabajo de Lengua?"

"Yo he quedado en hacerlo con Goenji." Kazemaru y Aki lo miraron extrañados. "¿Qué? Saca buenas notas, fue al primero que vi."

Aki se desilusionó por esto último. Le hubiese gustado estar con él a solas, y, a lo mejor, hasta declararse. Kazemaru se dio cuenta de esto último. La espesura de las nubes cerebrales del moreno no lo dejó hacer lo mismo.

"Oye Aki, yo aún no tengo a nadie con quién hacerlo, así que si quieres…" La chica le dirigió una sonrisa. "Claro. Si quieres podemos empezar ahora, que hoy no tenemos tantos deberes para mañana."

"Yo no tengo nada que hacer, los hice antes en clase, así que por mí vale." Le sonrió de vuelta.

"Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, chicos."

"Hasta mañana, Endo." Respondieron casi al unísono el defensa y la gerente, mientras el portero se iba casi corriendo a su casa.

"Está de la olla." Comentó el peliazul. "Cierto, pero así es nuestro Endo."

"Cierto." Y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Por fin, empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas. "Oye, ¿vamos a tu casa o a la mía?" Cuestionó el peliazul.

"¡Vamos a la mía, que está mi madre y nos hará una súper-merienda!" Exclamó emocionada la gerente. El defensa sonrió. A veces se parecía más al portero de lo que creía. "Entonces que así sea, damisela de las meriendas." Le siguió el rollo de forma dramática.

"Adelante, mi caballero, ¡la damisela de las meriendas exige sus galletas con leche caseras!"

Y caminaron hacia la casa de la peliverde continuando la historia recién inventada. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Ichirouta era su capacidad de improvisación, que por desgracia, no solía utilizar muy a menudo. _**"Una pena."**_ Pensó.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven –el castillo de las magdalenas, según el defensa-. Abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar al peliazul.

"Vaya, este castillo es menos galletoso de lo que esperaba."

La chica soltó una risa y entró a la cocina a saludar a su madre.

"¡Hola mamá! He traído a un amigo para hacer un trabajo, no te importa, ¿no?" La mujer se sobresaltó un poco. "¡Ah! Hola cariño, no te había escuchado entrar. ¿Te puedes creer que tu padre me ha vuelto a ganar y tengo que lavar todos los platos?" Resopló en tono de broma. La familia de Aki parecía bastante curiosa, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

"¡Ya te dije que sacaras piedra en vez de papel! Oh, ¿pero me has oído? Que traigo a un amigo del club de fútbol para hacer un trabajo…"

"¡Pero bueno!, ¿ya te has echado novio? De verdad que vais rápido ahora…"

"¡Mamá, que no es mi novio!" Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron hasta la nuca al oír eso.

"Eso dije yo cuando les presenté tu padre a mis padres."

"¡Mamá…!" Se podían escuchar las risas de Ichirouta desde el salón. Por fin, se asomó para presentarse.

"Buenas tardes, señora Kino. Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta, soy del club de fútbol."

"¡Vaya, y encima es guapo! Un placer, Kazemaru. Cuida bien de mi hija." Ambos se pusieron rojos de nuevo.

"¡MAMÁAAA!"

Una vez en la habitación de la peli verde, dejaron las cosas en el suelo, al lado de la cama y se sentaron, Aki en la silla al lado de su escritorio y Kazemaru en la cama de la peliverde.

"¿Y tu madre es siempre así?" Preguntó el defensa entre risas.

"Qué va. Perdona por todo eso, no sé que le ha dado. Supongo que es porque eres el primer chico que traigo a casa aparte de Endo."

"¿Endo cuenta como chico?" Kino estalló en carcajadas ente el comentario. "Pues para mi madre creo que no." Y Aki se puso a pensar un momento. Desde que empezó a hablar con Ichirouta había descubierto una faceta de él que nunca se imaginó: un chico agradable, con bastante sentido del humor, maduro cuando era necesario… Y tenía que admitir que era atractivo como pocos, aunque no el tipo de chico guapo corriente que no distingues de los demás. Sus rasgos faciales eran bastante finos, hasta podrían considerarse 'femeninos'; aunque no lo admitía, sus ojos siempre le llamaron la atención. Tenían unas pestañas largas y rizadas, de un color avellana precioso, y sus labios también eran bastante llamativos; rosados con un leve tono rojizo. En el tiempo que había pasado desde que Mamoru se lo presentó había crecido un poco más y seguía manteniendo aquel cuerpo de atleta que a simple vista parecía hasta frágil al tacto.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta era** _ **muy**_ **atractivo.**

"Oye, Kazemaru… Esos chicos, ya sabes, los de antes, ¿te molestan a menudo?" Esta pregunta hizo al atleta tensarse.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Qué va…!" La chica le dirigió una mirada de reproche directa a los ojos. Ichirouta no soportaba que lo mirasen a los ojos cuando mentía. Aki lo sabía bien. "No me mientas."

"Es… Es complicado, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… No sé, no es algo que sueltes así como así. En realidad llevan molestándome desde primer curso, desde que entré en secundaria. Supongo que es gracioso meterse con alguien por su apariencia o algo así."  
"¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? Somos tus amigos, ya lo sabes. O sea, no somos los amigos más cercanos de este mundo pero quiero ayudarte si puedo."

Aki siempre era así, no lo podía remediar. Tenía que ayudar como pudiese a los demás, aunque le supusiera la ruina. Por supuesto esto le supuso perder a Mamoru; ayudar a tu rival no siempre te hace salir bien parado.

"Sí, ya pero no quiero que os metáis y os pase algo por esos imbéciles."

"La boca, Ichirouta."

"Perdón. Esto me estresa, ¿sabes?"

"Entonces te sacaré el estrés a galletas."

"Pensé que no te gustaba la violencia."

"Y no me gusta. Quiero decir literalmente a galletas; ¡ya tienen que estar listas!" Kazemaru se rió ante esto último. De verdad que Aki podía ser como Endo. "¡Seguro que esto te anima!"

Y dicho esto salió disparada hacia la cocina en busca de las dichosas galletas. Kino se quedó pensando en si cambiar de tema así de repente había sido una buena idea, pero quería quitarle tensión al ambiente.

"¡Mamá! ¿Están ya las galletas, no?" Su madre la miró con desaprobación.

"Querida hija, por si no lo habías notado estoy haciendo setecientas cosas a la vez por no sacar la dichosa piedra. Pero creo que sí que están." Se dispuso a sacar las galletas del horno, pero al hacerlo una enorme masa de humo negro salió de este. Madre e hija tosieron fuertemente, hasta que Aki consiguió apagar el horno y dispersar el humo con un trapo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Y la Sra. Kino empezó a reírse con gana. "¡Mamá, no hace gracia, has quemado las galletas!" La peliverde, al darse cuenta de sus palabras y de la situación, también empezó a reírse.

Mientras, un divertido Kazemaru admiraba la escena madre-hija quema-galletas ante él. Si tan sólo su familia pudiera ser así también…

Kino se dio la vuelta y vio allí a Ichirouta, entretenido por el espectáculo. "Ehm… ¿Te gustan las galletas chamuscadas?"

"No sé, aún no me había planteado añadirlas al menú." Se encogieron de hombros.

"Pues nada mamá, ¡buena suerte limpiando esto!" Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, asegurándose de no tener que limpiar todo aquello. Ichirouta la siguió un poco desorientado.

"¡Bueno, hora de ponerse con el trabajo!" La gerente empezó a sacar material de trabajo de su bolsa y escritorio.

"Tu bolsa a veces me parece el bolsillo de Doraemon. En serio, ¿cómo consigues meter tantas cosas?"

"Porque yo las tengo ordenadas."

"Pues será eso. Oye, ¿y cómo sabías que había galletas en el horno?, quiero decir, llevamos en el instituto toda la mañana."

"Ah, eso. Es que yo hago la masa el día anterior, la guardamos y al día siguiente la metemos en el horno. Y suelen salir buenas si tu madre no las quema vivas."

"Oh, qué pena. Seguro que hubieran estado buenas… Cocinas muy bien…" La peliverde se sonrojó ante esto último.

 _ **Un momento, ¿se estaba sonrojando por Ichirouta? No, qué va, sería otra cosa, ¿no?**_

"Gracias…" Susurró Kino por lo bajo. A Kazemaru esto le pareció adorable…

 _ **Espera, ¿adorable? ¿Pero no se suponía que era gay? Meh, no será nada.**_

"B-Bueno, y, ¿por dónde empezamos?"

"Oh, a ver la introducción tiene que ser de dos párrafos así que… ¿dónde está el boli negro?" Ambos se pusieron a buscarlo entre todas las cosas que había en la mesa, hasta que… **"Aquí está."** Dijeron los dos a la vez, acercando la mano al objeto, provocando que sus manos se tocaran y, al momento, las retiraran como si quemasen. Un silencio incómodo se formó por un par de segundos.

Aki se reprendió mentalmente. Aquello había sido abiertamente vergonzoso… Aunque, ¿por qué debería serlo? ¿No eran amigos? Eso había sido bastante raro, pero era… imposible que le gustara el defensa, ¿no? Apenas llevaban hablando más de lo usual un par de meses, y además le gustaba Mamoru…

 _ **¿A Mamoru le gustaría ella…?**_

Siempre que se hacía esa pregunta, intentaba guiar la respuesta hacia una realidad más feliz, en la que todo lo que el portero hacía por ella significaba más de lo que en realidad era. Y lo sabía. Le dolía pensar en todos los años que llevaba intentando ser algo más para el moreno, sin resultado alguno. A lo largo de los años, la joven había aprendido a no centrarse tanto en él. De vez en cuando se hacía alguna ilusión o se decepcionaba, pero…Tal vez, y sólo tal vez…

 _ **Endo Mamoru no significaba tanto para ella como creía.**_

Después de todo, aunque lo intentase, sólo sería una chica mediocre en comparación con las demás. Ni siquiera tenía el pelo largo como a los chicos les gustaba, ni llevaba maquillaje o accesorios como muchas de su instituto. Nada en ella resaltaba, no era especial; no era como su querido capitán.

Se maldijo a sí misma cuando recordó que estaba con Kazemaru en su habitación, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado tarde; lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaban por sus mejillas de impotencia.

"¿A-Aki…?"

"Y-Yo… Perdona, no quería e-empezar a llora-"

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Ichirouta la había envuelto en un abrazo, asegurándose de que el rostro de la peliverde quedaba encajado entre su hombro y su cuello. No era el abrazo más seguro del mundo, de hecho, estaba temblando ligeramente, preguntándose si no había sido demasiado directo. Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando la gerente se abrazó con fuerza a él y empezó a sollozar con más fuerza. Apretó con suavidad el abrazo, pasando las manos por el pelo y la espalda de Kino y apoyando el mentón en su cabeza. Y supo qué le pasaba cuando escuchó a la gerente susurrar el nombre de Mamoru por lo bajo, intentando que no se escuchara. Odiaba verla así.

 _ **Porque le recordaba a él cuando estaba enamorado de Endo.**_

Recordó todas las noches que pasó en vela llorando por él, soñando que le correspondía, soñando que aquello no estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que ambos no eran chicos, que no pasaba nada. Todas las veces que se miró al espejo suplicando levantarse y ser como todas las chicas de su clase, para poder ser una pareja 'normal', odiándose a sí mismo por ser como era. Todas las veces que su padre le había insultado llamándolo 'marica' y lo había golpeado. Y entonces no pudo más.

Y lloró, tal y como un chico no debería. Lloró.

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo ^^**

 **No creo que vaya a poder actualizar muy seguido, pero me aseguraré de que lo que suba sea medianamente interesante para el lector.**

 **Las críticas me vendrían muy bien, ¡al igual que algún que otro Review para animar! Gracias por leer hasta aquí nvn**


	2. Hit & run

**Y aquí el segundo capitulito (y este va de regalo) ;3 En este he de hacer un par de advertencias:**

 **Contiene escenas explícitas de violencia doméstica , si alguien cree que se puede sentir mal por cualquier motivo, recomiendo no leer a partir de la línea divisoria (para evitar un mal rato).**

 **Aún así (y puede que haya más cosas de este estilo en un futuro) el rating del fic seguirá siendo T, puesto que, seamos sinceros, la adolescencia estos días sabe ya de todo ^^u.**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: no te creerías lo que me ha animado a seguir con esta historia tu Review n.n/. Me alegra muchísimo que también te guste esta pareja, ya que en mi entorno no hay mucha gente que esté de acuerdo conmigo con respecto a esto u.u'. En cuanto a la forma en la que he retratado a ambos, es basada en cómo creo yo que alguien podría reaccionar a ciertas situaciones siendo lo que son, adolescentes, en vez de personalidades increíblemente idealizadas (aunque claramente ambos sean un estereotipo de 'belleza' dentro del anime, puesto que no veo a nadie con acné o cosas por el estilo). Y tengo que admitir que está basado en las tonterías que me monto con mis amigos xD.**

 **To Mayshea: TY~ It's really nice to see someone who speaks another language commenting here ^^ I'm glad you like it, and I hope I can keep up the level of the story n.n**

 **Por cierto, sé que esto ya tendría que ser considerado masoquismo, pero recomiendo altamente escuchar la canción Take me to church de Hozier a partir de la línea divisoria, para dar más sentimiento al asunto ;3 Y bueno este capítulo no estaba planeado para hoy, pero no he ido a clases porque me encontraba mal y me he liado a escrbir, así que, ¿por qué no?  
**

* * *

"¿Kazemaru…?" Pasados unos minutos en los brazos del defensa, finalmente Aki se atrevió a preguntar. "¿P-Por qué estabas –hic- llorando?" Aún seguía hipando del disgusto, pero aguantaba como podía para no parecer una cría.

"No te preocupes…" Otro pequeño silencio incómodo. Al rato se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados y se separaron, pero esta vez de una forma más lenta y sutil. "No me gusta ver a la gente llorar, eso es todo."

"… Me lo creeré."

"Gracias."

"Por –hic- ahora."

"Vaya dos…" El peliazul sonrió melancólicamente y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. "Al final no hemos hecho nada del trabajo…"

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Además, tenemos bastante tiempo para a –hic- acabarlo."

"Sí… Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué…? Bueno, ya sabes, por qué has empezado a llorar así, de repente… Si quieres, puedes contármelo." Kino se tensó un poco ante la petición de su amigo. ¿Debería decírselo? Sabía que Ichirouta no era un bocazas que lo iría diciendo por ahí, pero también era el mejor amigo de Endo, después de todo. Se dice que llevar las cargas solo es peor, pero, ¿y si se lo decía a Mamoru? A estas alturas lo último que quería era un rechazo por parte del portero. Estaban a finales de tercer curso y los exámenes finales estaban al caer.

 _ **Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué más daba?**_

No pensaba quedarse eternamente colgada del capitán del Raimon. Cada vez tenía más asumido que este no le prestaría atención, y también se las tendría que arreglar para rechazar con la mayor sutileza posible a Ichinose. El centrocampista llevaba tirándole fichas sutilmente desde que lo volvió a ver, a mitad del FF. Si bien es cierto que lo apreciaba muchísimo, lo hacía como a un amigo, y no quería herirlo. Además, estaba muy preocupada por su enfermedad, y no sabía cómo lo podría afectar algo así. Pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

Últimamente pensaba más en quedar con el defensa para hacer cualquier cosa; mientras estaba con él no pensaba en Endo. Así que por una vez, decidió confiar en alguien más.

"Yo, bueno… Verás…" Ichirouta se esperaba la respuesta de ésta. "Me gusta Mamoru desde hace un tiempo…" Dijo la chica, sonrojada y cabizbaja. "Y-Y no creo que yo le g-guste a él y no sé… No sé qué hacer y…" Iba a llorar otra vez, pensando que Ichirouta no la entendería, tal como hicieron sus mejores amigas.

"Tranquilízate, no se lo voy a decir a nadie… Además, yo…" La chica escuchaba con atención a las palabras del defensa. "Tiene gracia, pensar que llevamos tan sólo un par de meses hablando y eres la primera persona que va a escuchar esto de mí…" El joven sonrió con tristeza y dirigió la mirada al suelo. "A mí también me gustaba Mamoru, ¿sabes?"

Aki no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿A Kazemaru Ichirouta le gustaba un hombre? De todas las cosas que hubiera podido imaginar, aquello no estaría entre ellas. Entonces pensó un poco más; siempre iban juntos a todas partes, hasta parecían hermanos. No era muy extraño pensar que a partir de una amistad muy cercana se hubiese podido llegar al punto de enamorarse.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del chico. El silencio de Kino no le gustaba nada. Y nadie le podía asegurar que no le fueran a juzgar al soltar algo así, y más aún teniendo la familia que tenía.

"S-Sé que es raro y y-yo pues… No me si-siento orgulloso de ello ni nada… No planeo vivir t-toda mi vida así, puedo… Puedo cambiar…"

"¿Q-Qué…? ¡No, no es eso! Es que, no sé, no me lo esperaba…"

"Oh… ¿E-En serio?"

"Claro, está bien."

"Yo… Bueno, de todas formas no tienes que preocuparte, Endo ya no me gusta."

"Tranquilízate, hombre. No me iba a enfadar o algo así por eso." Pero Kazemaru conservaba una expresión arrepentida." A-Además, creo que, yo que sé… Creo que es hora de pasar página, ¿sabes? Llevo como dos años intentándolo y no hay manera. No creo que un tercer año vaya a resultar ser un milagro, y encima nos graduamos en un año. ¡Un año, Ichirouta! Cada uno se irá por su camino y tal vez no lo vuelva a ver hasta yo que sé cuánto tiempo, quizás ni lo vuelva a ver…"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón." A Kazemaru se le escapó una pequeña risita. "Vaya, eres más madura de lo que pensaba." Dijo en broma para relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

"¡Pero bueno!" La gerente también rió un poco. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, esta vez no uno incómodo. "Puedo… Puedo preguntarte desde cuando, si quieres responder, claro… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Endo?"

"Ah… Pues… desde que tenía unos… ¿Siete, ocho años? Más o menos por ahí, creo."

La peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Llevaba pensando durante dos años que su dolor era inaguantable, y ahora, por fin, se daba cuenta de que sus dos años no eran nada en comparación a lo que Ichirouta tenía que haber sentido en casi ocho años, sumándole además el factor de que le gustaba una persona de su mismo sexo.

"Wow, eso es mucho tiempo… Entonces, ¿eres...? Ya sabes…"

"¿Gay? Pues la verdad es que… no lo sé. No creo. Supongo que en realidad me da igual de qué sexo sea la persona que me gusta. No veo como algo desagradable, yo qué sé, besar a un hombre, una mujer o lo que quiera que sea... Dios, qué mal se me da esto." De alguna forma estas palabras aliviaron levemente el corazón de Kino y la hicieron reír sutilmente. No pasó por alto este sentimiento.

"Bueno, el caso es que sepas que no es nada malo querer a alguien del mismo sexo."

"Sí…" Se mordió el labio inferior, acordándose de su padre… Un momento, ¡su padre! "¡Oh, Dios no he avisado antes de venirme a tu casa!" Se levantó apresuradamente hacia su bolsa, la abrió y miró horrorizado las 17 llamadas perdidas de su padre en el móvil, el cual estaba en modo de vibración para no hacer ruido durante las clases.

"¿Te van a regañar por llegar tarde?"

"¡Joder, joder, joder…! ¡Me va a matar! ¿¡En serio llevamos ya tres horas!?"

"¡La boca!" Lo regañó Aki.

"¡Perdón!" Empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, tirándolas por las prisas un par de veces. "Mierda, ¡me tengo que ir ya!" Y sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo escaleras abajo en dirección a la puerta. "¡Adiós Aki!, ¡Adiós, Sra. Kino!" Abrió la puerta y se fue. Aki se quedó paralizada en la silla, mirando aún en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Qué leches?"

* * *

Kazemaru corría tan rápido como podía rumbo a su casa, esquivando a todas las personas que podía. Miró su reloj con preocupación: ¡ya eran las siete de la tarde, por el amor de Dios! Por suerte no vivía lejos de allí.

Cuando llegó a su casa no se atrevía a introducir la llave en la cerradura. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba si entraba, pero tampoco se iba a librar de todas formas. Una vez se decidió por entrar, cerró los ojos y dejó que ocurriera lo que tuviese que ocurrir.

"¿P-Padre…?" Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y miró a ambos lados de la sala de estar. Nadie. Tal vez había salido o algo. Su alivio no duró mucho, de hecho, podría jurar que se le paró el corazón junto a la respiración al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa hacia él.

 _ **Mierda, mierda, mierda.**_

Casi no pudo reaccionar cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Bueno, él y las cosas que había en la mesa del salón. Una patada fue a parar a sus costillas, y un dolor bastante agudo provenía de los tirones de pelo que le estaban proporcionando. No sabía en qué punto de todo esto empezó a llorar suplicando perdón, sin lograr nada, por supuesto. Conseguía distinguir, entre los gritos y sollozos, cosas como 'marica de mierda', 'hijo de puta', 'inútil' e insultos varios. Ahora el par de manos que antes se habían entretenido tirando con toda su rabia de su pelo apretaban con fuerza su garganta. No podía respirar. Intentaba zafarse como podía del agarre, pero sus fuerzas desistieron al recibir un rodillazo en pleno estómago. Notaba que le faltaba poco para desvanecerse. Entonces lo soltó por fin, dándole un par de segundos para toser con fuerza y coger todo el aire que podía.

Cuando pensó que se había acabado al fin, otro golpe en la nariz lo devolvió a la realidad. Empezó a sangrar al instante, y todo el aire que había cogido segundos atrás parecía esfumarse, mientras intentaba no ahogarse en su propia sangre. Era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no podía parar de llorar del dolor. Los golpes siempre venían acompañados de insultos con respecto a su aparente sexualidad, y al hecho de que siendo un hombre –como se supone que debía ser-, era un llorica por quejarse por semejantes 'golpecitos'.

Por fin, cuando su padre se cansó, se fue a lo que creía era su habitación y cerró la puerta con gran estruendo. Ichirouta aún yacía en el suelo, semiinconsciente. No veía más allá de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, labios y antiguas heridas ahora abiertas de nuevo, que ahora se expandía por el suelo. Se preguntaba –con la poca claridad mental que le quedaba- si alguna vez sus vecinos habían escuchado todo aquello, si alguien, quien fuera, podía buscar ayuda.

 _ **Porque de verdad necesitaba ayuda.**_

Pasados unos minutos –o tal vez horas- consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse e ir hacia su cuarto, apoyándose como podía en las paredes. No sentía la pierna izquierda y esto sólo dificultaba las cosas. Aguantando el dolor como podía y aún llorando, abrió la puerta de la dichosa habitación y cerró la puerta. Se tiró en la cama y relajó los músculos, que hasta ahora habían estado en tensión.

Ahogó sus penas contra la almohada hasta quedarse dormido.

Se levantó al día siguiente con el ruido del despertador del móvil. Lo apagó e intentó levantarse en vano; sólo consiguió soltar un gemido de dolor. Al segundo intento se puso de pie, ayudándose de las fuerzas que le quedaban, y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez allí se desvistió y se miró al espejo: restos de sangre seca se habían quedado grabados en su rostro; varios –y numerosos- golpes se repartían por su cuerpo, creando una mezcla de tonos morados, negros y rojos; ahora lucía un ojo morado, y tenía las mejillas, nariz y ojos todavía rojizos de haber llorado durante horas.

 _ **Vaya desastre.**_

Era en momentos como aquél que quería salir a la calle y gritar a pleno pulmón, expresar de una vez todo lo que sentía. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el uniforme de nuevo. Había tenido suerte de que sólo se manchase la camisa, si no, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Se cubrió el ojo morado con un mechón de pelo y cogió un pequeño bote de maquillaje que guardaba en uno de los armarios del baño. Se lo aplicó sobre los golpes visibles, echó un último vistazo a su aspecto y bajó adolorido las escaleras para prepararse algo de desayuno.

Calentó un tazón de arroz y sin complicarse mucho la vida, ignoró los condimentos y se fue al salón a comer. Al rato escuchó unos pasos acercarse al salón.

"¡Ichirouta! ¿Sólo te has preparado eso para desayunar? Algún día te vas a desmayar de hambre."

"…" Kazemaru forzó una mueca en forma de sonrisa. "Tal vez…"

"De verdad que a veces no te entiendo, hijo." Y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que haya gustado ^^ Si bien es cierto que este me ha quedado más corto con respecto al anterior, es bastante más intenso (la madre que me trajo xd) y el final creo que ha quedado suficientemente interesante como para dejar con ganas de más al lector c;**

 **Y nada más por ahora n,n, los reviews animan mucho~ Y gracias por leer hasta aquí ^^/**


	3. ¡Haruna!

**Dios mío, se me acaba de reiniciar el PC y he perdido tooodo lo que había escrito antes, así que seré más breve esta vez qnq**

 **Tercer capítulo UP! a la velocidad del rayo, espero que os guste.**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: me alegro de que te gustara el último capítulo, al igual que la elección de la canción ^^ Este capítulo será más happy en comparación al anterior, así que espero que te guste n.n me he tirado un buen rato para describir como se sentían ambos así que espero que sea medianamente claro.**

 **To Mayshea: well, if you got to make trough aaaall the story, then your level is not that bad! ;) I'm glad you like Kaze being abused XD About his mother you'll know soon, and about the ending... Who knows... uwu Thank you and I hope you like this one too!**

* * *

Aki se dirigía hacia el instituto, esta vez no en compañía de Endo o Kazemaru, lo cual le resultaba extraño. Aunque… ¿y si Ichirouta se había sentido incómodo y la estaba evitando por el camino? Pensar esto la hacía sentirse triste; el día anterior, aunque intenso para su gusto, la había hecho sentirse aliviada. Ahora que no salía tanto con sus amigas, Kazemaru era más que una buena compañía –más aún ahora-. No se sentía sola cuando estaba con él, ni se centraba tanto en el cabeza de chorlito de Mamoru.

 _ **Se sentía bien a su lado. Justo como con Endo.**_

Por desgracia aquél cúmulo de pensamientos agradables hacia el defensa sólo la hizo recordar la bochornosa conversación que tuvo que soportar en la cena con su madre. Y, por supuesto, su padre no iba a ser menos. Fue llegar a su casa y su madre ya estaba contándole a saber qué historia de que su hijita ya se estaba haciendo mayor o algo así. Recordando la conversación del día anterior, pudo responder a la cuestión que Ichirouta le lanzó en forma de broma. _**"Está claro que para mis padres Endo no cuenta como un chico."**_ Sin darse cuenta se rió en alto, pero intentó guardar la compostura al ver que estaba en la puerta principal del Raimon, y que algunos la miraban como si estuviese loca. Se sonrojó ligeramente de la vergüenza y aceleró el paso hacia su aula.

Por el camino se encontró a Natsumi, la cual hablaba con Mamoru, haciendo como que no le interesaba lo que el otro le comentaba animadamente ¿Desde cuándo Endo llegaba tan temprano? Inmediatamente apartó la mirada de los dos e intentó centrar su mente en otras cosas… Cosas como… a ver… ¡Oh! Justo unos metros más adelante se encontraba Ichirouta, caminando lentamente hacia la clase, mirando al suelo y… ¿era cosa suya o cojeaba ligeramente…?

"Hey, Kazemaru, ¿qué tal estás?" Se acercó hasta ponerse a su altura. En realidad temía que sus dudas fueran acertadas, y el joven no se sintiera del todo a gusto a su lado.

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Aki… Como siempre, ¿y tú?" Su voz sonaba apagada, como si estuviera enfermo. Kino se preocupó ante esto. "Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien? Lo siento si ayer te hice sentir incómodo o algo…"

"¿Qué…? Ah, no… Qué va, no eso. ¿Qué tal con tu madre?"

"Pues está igual que ayer. Y encima ahora mi padre está con lo mismo. Juro que si te hubiesen visto abrazarme te hubieran obligado a pedirme la mano en santo matrimonio." Dijo con un tono dramático que hizo sonreír al peliazul. Siempre encontraba una forma de alegrarle el día.

"Este simple caballero se sentiría honrado de tal privilegio, mi damisela de las meriendas." Aunando todo el buen humor que pudo en aquél momento, le intentó seguir la corriente a la peliverde. La cual, por cierto, estaba roja como un tomate. De alguna forma, aquellas palabras hicieron que las mariposas de su estómago –o mejor dicho murciélagos- despertaran.

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía así?**_

"Estás fatal, Ichirouta." Le sonrió.

"Bien lo sabes." Devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

Kazemaru no tardó en darse cuenta de las miradas que los llevaban siguiendo desde hacía ya un rato. Aquello ya comenzaba a sobrepasar los límites de lo absurdo. No sólo él, sino todos aquellos involucrados en lo ocurrido con la piedra Alius eran vistos como unos traidores. Por favor, ni siquiera era necesario que los tratasen así… Después de todo, era suficiente con los auto-castigos que todos ellos llevaban imponiéndose –o al menos una gran mayoría-.

Aki también había notado algo raro en el ambiente a su alrededor; a medida que ellos iban pasando le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo se callaba.

"Ven, vamos más rápido. Tú pasa de ellos." Kino lo miró extrañada, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerle muchas preguntas cuando el peliazul la tomó de la mano y comenzó a acelerar en dirección a la clase. De nuevo las mariposas atacaron el estómago de la gerente sin piedad alguna, al mismo tiempo que se le erizaba la piel del contacto con la piel de Ichirouta. Sus manos estaban bastante frías, pero al mismo tiempo, suaves, lo que a la joven le resultó muy agradable. Se sonrojó ante este pensamiento.

Llegaron enseguida, debido a la velocidad –que para Kino parecía supersónica- a la que había llevado casi arrastrando a la peliverde. Tenía bastantes preguntas para el chico, pero pensó que no era el momento, pues las clases iban a comenzar en breves instantes; el profesor ya había entrado. Y además notó un último detalle:

 _ **Endo no había llegado aún.**_

Kazemaru no pasó por alto este hecho, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Conociendo como conocía al moreno, se habría quedado abrazando un balón de fútbol o algo por el estilo. Sonrió mentalmente ante esta imagen. No era nada difícil de imaginar, en realidad. Endo estaba completamente loco por el fútbol.

Cuando por fin acabaron las clases, Aki se levantó para hablar con el peliazul, pero antes de que pudiese, dos manos la arrastraron hacia la puerta, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver de quién se trataba.

"Oye Aki, últimamente siento que nos estás evitando. ¡Y casi siempre estás con Kazemaru!"

"Buenos días, Haruna…" Respondió la peliverde con un tono de sarcasmo. "Ah, sí, ya… No es que os evite, en serio…" La peliazul le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

"Sí, ya. Si tú no nos evitas, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra."

"¡En serio!" Sabía de sobra que era mentira. "Es que… Estoy haciendo el trabajo de Lengua con él y… Bueno, pues eso…" Dijo en voz baja mientras jugaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Se maldijo a sí misma; ¿tenía imaginación para el castillo de las magdalenas pero no para inventarse una excusa rápida?

"¡Aki!"

"¿Qué?" Su amiga la miró de forma cómplice.

"Venga… Lleváis juntos todos estos días, ¿y me vas a decir que no estás ni un pelín interesada en él?"

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡C-Claro que no!" Haruna echó un vistazo asomándose un poco por la puerta. Allí vio a Kazemaru, hablando sin muchos ánimos con algunas compañeras de su clase. "No me lo creo." Soltó de forma seca. "Quiero decir, estás dando vueltas por ahí con el que probablemente sea el chico más popular entre todas las chicas del instituto, ¿y ni siquiera piensas que sea guapo?"

"Oye, yo no he dicho eso-"

"¡Aha! ¡Has admitido que Kazemaru te parece atractivo! ¡Lo sabía…!" Por desgracia para la gerente, esto último fue dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que los que se sentaran cercanos a la puerta se enterasen de aquello. Y, por supuesto, entre ellos estaba Ichirouta. Éste último se sonrojó violentamente.

"¡Baja la voz, loca!" Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. La indiscreción de su amiga a veces era algo fuera de este mundo.

"¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas tú loca?"

"¡Ah! ¡Es igual! Oye, mira ahora quería hablar con Ichirouta de una cosa, así que-"

"Uuuuuh~ ¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre y todo, eh?"

"¡Haruna!" Y antes de poder hacer nada, sonó la campanilla que indicaba que las clases comenzaban de nuevo. Con un resoplo de frustración se sentó de nuevo en su asiento. Kazemaru se dio la vuelta y la miró, encogiéndose de hombros. Aki le respondió el gesto; desde hacía ya un tiempo se entendían bastante bien mediante gestos como aquél.

De hecho, la gerente comenzó a pensar sobre algo que su amiga le había dicho y que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a Kazemaru por su nombre? En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, realmente se habían vuelto cercanos el uno al otro. Recordó las palabras de Otonashi y a Ichirouta prácticamente rodeado de alumnas durante el recreo… Nunca tuvo el tiempo de pararse a pensar el hecho de que si era cierto lo que le había dicho, su ahora gran amigo, tenía una cantidad considerable de pretendientes en el instituto. Se puso nerviosa ante este pensamiento, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Tal vez por eso los miraban en los pasillos al entrar a las clases…

Las clases por fin pasaron, y pudo dirigirse hacia el defensa. Se puso delante de su pupitre con una pequeña sonrisa y las manos detrás de su falda. El peliazul la miró extrañado. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Ven, quiero hablar contigo." La verdad es que ni ella sabía por qué sonreía, pero lo solía hacer siempre que estaba cerca de él.

Más y más murmullos hasta la salida. Kazemaru era, por regla general, educado, pero cada vez que escuchaba a esos idiotas hablar como si no se diera cuenta le entraban unas ganas increíbles de que Goenji iniciara un negocio de balonazos a domicilio. Una vez en la entrada al edificio, Aki lo condujo hasta la parte trasera de la caseta de la sede del club de fútbol, donde no la loca de Haruna no pudiese verlos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ichirouta con curiosidad.

"Nada en especial… Mmm… Quería saber, ¿ayer te regañaron al llegar a casa?" Kazemaru se mordió el labio inferior ante la pregunta de la peliverde. "No, qué va. Quiero decir, sí, pero no fue para tanto. Además, me lo pasé bien contigo ayer." La gerente notó el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, me lo creeré…" Se detuvo un segundo a pensarse sus palabras. "Yo… Yo también me lo pasé muy bien." Ahora era el turno de Kazemaru de sentir una agradable sensación de calidez en su pecho.

"Genial…" Se formó un silencio extrañamente cómodo entre ambos.

"Bueno, pues sólo era eso… ¡Ah! Y si te vuelven a molestar esos bobos, ¡les enseñaré quién manda!"

"¿La damisela de las meriendas?"

"… Exactamente"

Ambos rieron, y se prepararon para ir con los demás al entrenamiento. El único problema fue que Aki, al salir detrás de Ichirouta, se tropezó con un tablón de madera que había en el suelo, y fue a parar directamente a los brazos de Kazemaru… En frente de todos. Cuando la peliverde levantó la cabeza, su respiración se quedó congelada por unos segundos.

 _ **Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.**_

Aunque eran el espectáculo principal del campo de fútbol del Raimon, se sentía completamente incapaz de separarse de Ichirouta, quien la sostenía de los antebrazos, evitando que se cayese. Podía sentir las manos de Kazemaru sujetándola con la mayor suavidad posible, la respiración ligeramente acelerada del otro, sus pechos pegados, de forma que podían notar los latidos de sus corazones descontrolarse por segundos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ni qué decir. De vez en cuando, Kino bajaba la mirada, para observar atentamente los labios del defensa, los cuales estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Aquello ya era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Pasaron… ¿segundos?, ¿minutos? Hasta que por fin se separaron, lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y sonrojados hasta las orejas.

"P-Perdona, qué torpe soy, e-en serio…" Aún notaba su corazón palpitar a la velocidad del rayo. "No pasa nada…" Y Kazemaru sentía lo mismo.

Y los entrenamientos comenzaron. Aki no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por Dios, si la hubieran dejado un solo minuto más, ¡a saber que hubiera sido capaz de hacer! Juraría que había estado a punto de cometer una locura. ¿Y por qué Ichirouta no se había movido? Seguro que el defensa estaba igual de empanado que ella…

"Con que no estabas interesada en él, ¿eh?"

"Haruna, ya te… ya te he dicho que yo no…" Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Recordaba constantemente la respiración de Ichirouta, sus ojos, sus labios…

"Yo creo que hacéis una pareja muy bonita…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Se alarmó la peliverde. Si había algo que no necesitaba, eran los comentarios inquisitivos de Haruna. "K-Kazemaru y yo nu-nunca…"

"¡PERO MIRA A DÓNDE APUNTAS, BIZCO!" Se oyó un grito desde el campo de fútbol.

"¡Perdona…!" Al parecer Kazemaru tenía que pasarle la pelota a Someoka, para que éste chutase a puerta, pero terminó por darle en plena cara al delantero. Así que ahora su entrenamiento se basaba en huir de él.

"Vaya… Parece que alguien no se centra en el fútbol como siempre… Me pregunto por qué…" Decía Haruna mirando fijamente a Kino.

"¡Qué va a ser por eso!"

"Yo sigo diciendo que hacéis una pareja chachi, pero bueno… Supongo que prefieres dejar escapar a uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto por otro más corrientucho…" A veces odiaba con toda su alma a su amiga. Últimamente Otonashi estaba pesadísima con el tema de los chicos. Todo el día con esa palabra en la boca. Suponía que aquello era lo que llamaban 'la edad del pavo'. Pues por ella el pavo ese se podía ir a tomar viento fresco. Y miró una última vez a Kazemaru, mientras éste huía de la furia arrasadora de Someoka.

 _ **A ver si… A ver si se había enamorado de verdad de Ichirouta…**_

* * *

 _ **Yyyyy fin del capitulín~ Gracias por leer ^^ Las críticas y Reviews son gratamente aceptados n.n**_


	4. Hopes & Dreams

**Y aquí el siguiente capítulo~**

 **En este no hace falta hacer ninguna advertencia (creo).**

 **A Shouko-Marigold:no te preocupes, se me perdieron sólo las respuestas a los comentarios n.n Si se me hubiera borrado todo el capítulo, ahora estaría corriendo por la calle y gritando. Me alegro de que te metas tanto en la historia (o bueno, en las partes felices al menos xd), eso intento ;). Tranquila, por ahora no morirá a manos de Someoka, creo... Y en cuanto a Endo... Bueno, cada cosa a su momento :) Y viendo los Reviews que te traes en cada capítulo, vas a terminar matándome a halagos xD Pero así me animo a escribir, ¡así que gracias! ^^  
**

 **A Per-sian-chanXD: genial, me intento asegurar de que sea fácil de comprender, aunque es un poco difícil teniendo que añadir tantas palabras en un mismo párrafo xd Gracias por el Review, anima mucho ^^/**

 **Y ahora, sin más dilación, ¡allá va el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Mientras las gerentes parecían entretenerse en el banquillo, Kazemaru parecía tener que soportar la furia divina de Dios, quien aparentemente se había tomado un descanso o algo por el estilo, porque la cantidad de mala suerte acumulada en un mismo entrenamiento no era normal. Ahora se sentía igual que el pobre chino al que le cayeron dos rayos seguidos*.

Primero, correr le estaba resultando una misión imposible por los dolores que la pierna le estaba proporcionando. Segundo, no se podía centrar en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por la cercanía casi peligrosa que había compartido con la peliverde. Tercero, esta distracción fue la causa por la que, de todos los miembros razonables del equipo, tuvo que ir a golpear en la cara al miembro más violento del Raimon. Y encima, sus increíbles compañeros de equipo, en vez de intentar calmar la situación, se ponían a hacer apuestas sobre quién se rendiría antes.

Pasados ya unos minutos, el delantero por fin se cansó de perseguirlo –parecía que Dios había vuelto a su puesto y todo-. Ichirouta no aguantó más y se desplomó en el suelo.

Aki se comenzó a preocupar ante este hecho. Justo esa mañana lo vio cojear un poco al andar, y ahora parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por moverse con mediana fluidez por el campo. Estaba a punto de acercarse a Kazemaru, cuando vio al capitán acercarse a ver qué le pasaba. En tan sólo unos segundos, Endo tomó de la muñeca a Ichirouta y se lo llevó en dirección al edificio del instituto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Ouch! ¡Mamoru, ya te he dicho que no es nada!" Replicó el peliazul al ser arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia la enfermería. "¿¡Que no es nada…!? ¿¡Pero tú has visto eso!?"

"¡Estoy bien, joder!" E intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno. No funcionó, pues el portero lo había acercado aún más a él y ahora lo intentaba tranquilizar abrazándolo. Aunque el peliazul intentaba soltarse como podía, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ello. "¡Endo, suéltame!" Le gritó, casi suplicándole.

"No." Respondió con firmeza.

"Por favor…"

"Cálmate y dime qué te ha pasado. ¿Han sido esos idiotas que se metían contigo?" Kazemaru no sabía ya ni qué hacer. Odiaba mentir de aquella forma, y tampoco podría inventarse una excusa, porque sabía que no funcionaría con Mamoru. Encima, el hecho de que éste lo estaba abrazando de forma protectora sólo le impedía pensar con calma. Después de un par de minutos, se terminó relajando.

"N-No…"

"Entonces dime quién te ha hecho esto."

"Me golpeé con la mesa de la cocina." Mintió.

"Una mesa no te hace una herida del tamaño de un puño, Ichirouta. Mírame a los ojos."

".." Le era imposible hacerlo, no importaba cuán importante fuese la situación. No podía. No a él. El portero, cansado del comportamiento de su compañero, lo tomó no con mucha sutileza del mentón y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Kazemaru estaba muy confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo… ¿Desde cuándo era tan maduro? Sentía cómo sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar. "No puedo m-más, Mamoru…" La persona de la que estuvo enamorado durante tantos años de su vida ahora se encontraba a apenas unos cuantos centímetros de él, recreando una escena por la que hubiese pagado una vida y media un tiempo atrás. Y ahí estaba él, sin poder mentirle a la cara y aguantando el dolor emocional de que tuviese que ser él, de entre todas las personas que había.

"Sabes que no voy a dejar que te pase nada."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me mientes?" Kazemaru se podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, menos lo que iba a ocurrir entonces. Endo se acercó haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Con una de las manos con la que lo estaba abrazando, lo atrajo más hacia él, revolviendo su cabello en el proceso. Ichirouta estaba literalmente paralizado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y le dolía. El dolor empezó a ganar terreno y se expandió desde el pecho hasta la garganta, formándole un nudo que no lo dejaba respirar.

¿Mamoru estaba enamorado de él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No se suponía que le gustaba Natsumi?

No lo apartó de sí, pero tampoco correspondió al beso. No podía. Ahora su corazón estaba mil veces más confuso que de costumbre. Pensaba en Endo, pero al mismo tiempo Aki aparecía en su mente. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba llorando a mares y le costaba horrores respirar. Separaron sus labios un rato después.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" Le preguntó en un susurro.

"Y-Yo no puedo… No puedo más con esto, l-lo siento…" Intentó irse de allí, pero el moreno lo retuvo una vez más, esta vez acorralándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza. Kazemaru puso toda la resistencia que podía, pero parecía que los pedazos restantes de su corazón pesaban más que sus brazos. Sólo lloró y lloró, hasta que el otro se separó de nuevo.

"E-Endo… Yo… Te odio…" Soltó con rabia en voz baja, intentando que se le entendiera entre los sollozos, cosa que parece que no funcionó. "¿Qué…?"

"Te odio. ¡Te odio, joder, te odio con toda mi puta alma, capullo!" Y salió de allí corriendo, sin ver muy bien por dónde iba, no sin antes proporcionarle a su ya no tan querido capitán un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lleno de toda su rabia acumulada.

Escuchó a algunos preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras pasaba rápidamente a su lado. ¡Pues claro que no estaba bien, joder! ¿¡Cuándo había estado bien!? Kino lo miró al pasar, aún más preocupada que antes. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios había pasado ahí?

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió detrás del defensa; no correría tan rápido como él en una situación normal, pero no corría del todo bien e iba frenando por momentos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al final lo alcanzó, llegando casi hasta la Torre de Metal. Cuando éste por fin se detuvo, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas en medio del césped, repleto de pequeñas flores de colores. Se quedó allí unos segundos hasta percatarse de la presencia de la peliverde.

"¿A-Aki…? ¿Qué h-haces aquí?"

"Yo… Uff… Te he visto salir corriendo y… ¿Estás bien?" Se acercó más a él, para descubrir que estaba llorando como nunca lo había visto y que tenía una herida horrible en una pierna. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Aki, E-Endo me… me ha… Y yo no sabía q-qué hacer…" Kino terminó por arrodillarse a su lado. "¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa con Endo?" No le gustaba para nada que la oración de Ichirouta empezara así. Esto sólo podía significar que, pasara lo que hubiera pasado, al peliazul le dolería mil veces más.

"Cuando estábamos en el pasillo, m-me besó y y-yo –hic-, pues… No sé qué hacer…" Aki abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa ante lo descrito por el defensa. ¿Que Mamoru había hecho qué…? Un dolor recorrió desde su pecho hasta su garganta. No aguantaba ver a otras personas llorar, no aguantaba estas situaciones en las que todos los recuerdos con el portero se agolpaban en su mente. ¿A Endo le gustaban los chicos? Entonces, ¿eso significaba que había desperdiciado dos años de su vida en algo imposible? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se tragó el dolor y abrazó con suavidad al peliazul. Éste tardó unos segundos antes de responder al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro contra el hombro de la chica. Ahora era su turno de hacer sentir a Ichirouta que no estaba solo. Y, por un momento, pudo sentir el dolor del otro.

"Aki… Gracias por e-estar conmigo, e-eres lo más importante que –hic- tengo…" Le dijo entre sollozos. Kino tenía un nudo en la garganta que la estaba asfixiando, pero de nuevo, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas y sonrió. Se aseguró de que el otro la pudiese ver sonreír. A la vista de Kazemaru, lo que tenía delante podía ser perfectamente considerado un ángel; iluminada por los rayos del atardecer, allí sentada, abrazándolo, y llorando lo menos que podía con una sonrisa.

 _ **Ojalá él pudiese ser como ella.**_

Kazemaru nunca fue un chico fuerte emocionalmente. De hecho, siempre le afectaba lo que los demás dijesen de él, aun cuando su madre le enseñó a ser fuerte. En lo único en lo que podía ser útil era en cualquier cosa que requiriese fortaleza física y nada de autoestima. Por eso, cuando Mamoru lo invitó a unirse al equipo de fútbol, fue como un rayo de esperanza entre la oscuridad en la que nadaba constantemente. Ya no sentía que estaba solo. Muchas veces se prometió cambiar, para acabar lamentándose de nuevo no ser lo que nunca sería. Recordaba constantemente que su madre le dijo que aunque una persona no fuese fuerte por naturaleza, podría serlo por otra persona. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser fuerte por alguien si terminaba dependiendo de ella?

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que empezó a hablar con Kino, desde que empezó a asimilar que ya no estaba enamorado del portero. Y sólo unos días desde que se dio cuenta de que tal vez, la persona que quería que permaneciese a su lado, estaba justo delante de sus narices.

 _ **Si tan sólo su madre siguiese con él…**_

… O, pensándolo bien, cada vez que estaba con Kino, se sentía capaz de aguantar lo que le echaran si eso significaba protegerla de lo que fuera. Había sentido cosas que durante un tiempo sólo pensó que sentiría al lado de Endo… ¿Y ahora iba a dejar que otra persona que apreciaba con toda su alma, lo consolara cuando ella tampoco estaba bien?

Por otra parte, Aki podía notar los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho. ¿Cómo iba a ser ella lo más…? Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando por el momento. Cuando Ichirouta se calmó, Kino deshizo el abrazo, aún manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del defensa.

"Cálmate, no me gusta verte llorar… ¡Anda que…! Al final hemos acabado igual que la última vez…" La gerente lo miró a los ojos. "Sé lo que estarás pensando, ¿sabes? Te estarás preguntando: ¿por qué tiene que ser ahora después de tantos años, cuando parece que por fin lo había olvidado…?" Ichirouta se limpió las lágrimas restantes y miró de vuelta a la peliverde.

"Sí, más o m-menos… -hic-." Sonrió por primera vez en media hora, asegurándose de que Kino viera que estaba mejor. Sabía que esto haría que la gerente se sintiera mejor. "Aki…"

"¿Sí?"

"… Gracias…"

"No tienes por qué dármelas…" Kino se levantó y le extendió la mano a Kazemaru. Ichirouta aceptó la ayuda y se levantó con dificultad.

"Aki…"

"¿Sipi…?"

"Te p-prometo que nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño." La gerente se sonrojó levemente. "Entonces, yo te prometo que nunca más tendrás que sufrir solo."

"Aki…" Pronunció por última vez el peliazul.

 **"** _ **Te quiero."**_

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se quedó allí quieta, como esperando que algo ocurriera y no tuviese que hablar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. "Ichirouta… Y-Yo creo que… Dios, perdona, n-no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones…" Se le trababa la lengua y las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca. ¿Por qué, si ya sabía los sentimientos de Kazemaru?

" _ **Yo… Yo también te quiero."**_ Y al instante un par de brazos la rodeaban con delicadeza. Correspondió al abrazo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquél momento no terminase nunca.

 _ **Casi se sentía como un sueño.**_

* * *

 ***: Referencia a un vídeo que vi que la verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal por el pobre xd. Si alguien no lo ha visto, que lo busque y entenderá el porqué de esto.  
**

 **Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo... Como siempre, gracias por leer, dejar un Review y demás ^^**


	5. Todo sobre sentimientos

**Y aquí el capítulo 5~ Este me ha quedado especialmente emotivo, pero me gusta. Y bueno no os entretengo más n.n**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: sé que te habrás indignado con el comportamiento de Endo, pero tranquila. Además, no todo es lo que parece... Y bueno, con eso te acabo de explicar todo el capítulo xD. Te aseguro que éste te va a gustar bastante ;) Ah, y no te preocupes por la longitud de tus Reviews, cuando son así de largos, es que se nota que te gusta la historia -espero-. ^^**

* * *

Kazemaru despertó en la enfermería de lo que sabía era el instituto. Le dolía horrores la cabeza. Se recostó en la cama apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Estaba muy desorientado, y lo último que recordaba era estar entrenando con el equipo, hasta que todo se volvió negro. Bajó la mirada hacia su pierna y se sorprendió al encontrarla vendada y con algún tipo de crema bajo las vendas.

"Por Dios, dime por favor que no me he desmayado…" Murmuró suplicándole a lo que parecía ser el techo. Unos segundos después entró Aki con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en las manos. Al ver al peliazul despierto se sobresaltó y aceleró el paso, dejando las cosas sobre la mesita al lado de la cama apresuradamente.

"¡Kazemaru! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! No sabes lo que me habías preocupado… Te desmayaste en medio del campo, ¿sabes?" Y sus temores se confirmaron al oír aquello. No sólo habían visto su herida en la pierna, sino que esto significaba que, tal y como pensaba, todo lo ocurrido con Kino y Mamoru sólo había sido un sueño. "Ah, perdona, no quería molestarte. Te he traído una pastilla para aliviar el dolor y eso…" La chica se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba llevando la conversación por dónde quería, pero era difícil preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando en el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Oye, no sé cómo preguntarte esto, en serio, pero, ¿ocurre algo que no me puedas contar? Alguien te ha hecho eso, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No te preocupes, son cosas mías…"

"Ichirouta, serán cosas tuyas hasta que no lo sean más. ¿Fueron esos chicos que se metían contigo antes?"

"Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, sólo es un golpe en una pierna, me lo habré hecho en el entrenamiento…"

La gerente no pudo más y golpeó la mesilla, derramando el agua y asustando un poco a Kazemaru.

"¿¡Y todos esos golpes que tienes en el resto del cuerpo también te los has hecho en los entrenamientos!? ¡Para de mentirme! ¡Si hasta te he visto cojear esta mañana cuando íbamos a clase!" Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos; no soportaba que le mintieran sobre temas que podrían acabar muy, pero que muy mal. Por su lado, Ichirouta no cabía en sí del asombro. ¿Habían visto las heridas en su torso mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Y ahora cómo iba a explicar todo eso? Y peor aún, había hecho llorar a Kino. "O-Oye, perdona… No llores, por favor… Yo… T-Te lo contaré más tarde, ¿vale? Pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, hazme el favor." Y cogió de la mano a la peliverde, notando así cómo se relajaba.

"… Vale…" Dirigió la mirada al suelo, para encontrarse con el vaso en el suelo y toda el agua derramada. "Lo siento, n-no sé qué me ha pasado, de verdad."

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso."

"Pero-"

"He dicho que está bien…" Claramente, mentía. No sabía qué hacer. Sólo había dicho eso para tranquilizarla, pero ahora iba a exigirle respuestas que no podía darle. "Oye… ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo más golpes aparte de ese…?"

"Antes Handa y yo nos aseguramos de que tenías bien el pulso. Nos preocupamos mucho." Oh Dios, ahora también tendría que hablar con él…

"¿Lo sabe alguien más?"

"No, llamamos a un profesor para saber qué hacer, y al final te trajimos aquí y decidimos que lo mejor sería suspender el entrenamiento. Los demás querían quedarse aquí, pero todos tenemos que hacer los trabajos para terminar el curso, y sólo nos quedamos Handa y yo. Creo que ahora está en la oficina del director, explicándole lo que ha pasado."

"¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

"No mucho, una media hora, más o menos." El peliazul se relajó ante esto último.

"¡Kazemaru, ya estás despierto!" Handa entró hecho una tormenta a la enfermería, casi resbalándose con el agua del suelo. "¡Aaaah…! ¿Qué hace el suelo mojado? Bueno, es igual. ¿Te encuentras mejor, Kazemaru?" El peliazul le sonrió para no preocuparlo.

"Sí, creo que me he esforzado demasiado…"

Aki miró con una expresión más relajada al castaño, dándole a entender que era verdad. "Oh, ya veo… Qué mal, ¿no?" La gerente y el defensa sonrieron ante la simplicidad del centrocampista.

Aunque para muchos Sinichi no fuera de lo más interesante, para Kazemaru era, además de un buen jugador, un gran amigo. Solía hablar mucho con él desde que se unió al club de fútbol. Se consideraba a sí mismo nada fuera de este mundo, pero tampoco nada horrible en los deportes en general. Era bastante más divertido de lo que los demás pensaban, pero necesitaba coger más confianza. Él había pasado por lo mismo que el peliazul desde el incidente de la Academia Alius, pero no sucedió como con Aki, que reforzó su amistad con el defensa, sino que casi no se hablaban, aunque se siguieran llevando muy bien entre ellos. Simplemente, descubrió que se sentía más a gusto con su nuevo y usual grupo de amigos: Matsuno, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama y Kageno. Por su lado, Ichirouta se encontraba en uno de los grupos más 'populares' del instituto, acompañándose de Mamoru, Kino y Shuuya. Esto nunca los hubiera distanciado tanto de no ser por los comentarios que se oían sobre ellos cada vez que hablaban… Se solían escuchar cosas como que tal vez planeaban traicionarlos a todos de nuevo, risitas y estupideces por el estilo. Así que inconscientemente se comenzaron a distanciar. Aún después de todo esto, Kazemaru sabía que si necesitaba algo, él estaría ahí para ayudarlo como pudiese.

 _ **Realmente estaba rodeado de buenos amigos.**_

"Sí…" Realmente Ichirouta no sabía que decir. Se encontraba en una situación un tanto tensa con la gerente, aunque ésta actuara como si nada la perturbase.

"Aki, si no te importa, ¿podrías quedarte con él tú? Acabo de acordarme de que le dije a Max que se pasase por mi casa a recoger las cosas para el trabajo pero resulta que hoy no están mis padres…" Dijo, avergonzado de tener que dejar a su amigo así por un descuido.

"Oh… Sí, claro no pasa nada. Pero deberías centrarte más, Handa. ¡Siempre andas con la cabeza por las nubes!" Lo regañó la gerente.

"¡Ah! Perdona, Aki…"

"Anda, vete antes de que te meta un sermón de hora y media." Soltó el peliazul en tono de broma desde detrás de la peliverde, intentando relajar un poco la situación.

"V-Vale, pero estarás-"

"Estaré bien."

"Valep… Pues… Os dejo… Y eso…" Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y se fue. Handa de verdad era el despiste en persona… Una vez Sinichi abandonó la sala, Aki se dirigió a Ichirouta con expresión de enfado. "Con que sermón de hora y media, ¿eh?"

"Vamos, era una broma. Además no creo que sea algo del todo mal, está bien preocuparse por los demás. Me parece que eres una persona genial." La chica se sonrojó por esto último, ya que no se lo esperaba para nada.

"Ah, ya… Sí, bueno… Es igual. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo que está pasando?" Kazemaru se tensó de nuevo. No quería tener que decirle algo así a nadie, y mucho menos a ella. "Aki, lo siento, pero no puedo…" Kino se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso su mano sobre la del peliazul, la cual se aferraba a las sábanas como si no pudiese hacer nada más.

"… Entonces no iremos a ninguna parte así, lo sabes, ¿no?" Y dicho esto se levantó dispuesta a irse, esperando una reacción del peliazul. Y funcionó.

"Me… Me lo hizo mi padre…" Kino se paró en seco. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta. Kazemaru miraba fijamente al suelo, sus ojos parecían muertos y no daban a entender ningún tipo de emoción. No podía ser… No, tenía que haber oído mal.

"¿Q-Qué…?" preguntó con la voz medio quebrada.

"No puedo, Aki… Duele mucho…"

Aki no se lo pensó dos veces, se acercó al peliazul y le levantó la mirada sujetándole el rostro con las manos. Kazemaru se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo. No quería que Aki tuviese que estar constantemente cuidando de él.

"Quieres decir… ¿Te…? ¿Te hace esto a menudo…?"

"Sólo cuando se enfada…"

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" El tono de su voz indicaba una preocupación que hasta entonces nunca había escuchado salir de ella. "Kazemaru, eso es muy grave, ¿lo sabes no?"

"Es que… Sólo lo hace de vez en cuando, cuando se enfada mucho… No sé si eso se considera abuso o no… ¿No se supone que es cuando pasa todos los días…?" Kino se alarmó ante esta pregunta. ¿De dónde se había sacado aquello?

"Ichirouta, ¿en serio crees que esto es normal?"

"No… Bueno, no sé. Que te peguen de vez en cuando es normal, ¿no?" Aki no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Le dolía el alma sólo de preguntarse desde hacía cuánto tiempo había estado así sin nadie para apoyarlo.

"… No lo es… Ichirouta, ¿tu madre sabe esto?"

El peliazul se lo pensó por un momento. No sabía cómo explicarle su situación a la gerente sin alarmarla demasiado. Tomó aire y por fin, habló.

"Mi madre murió hace muchos años. Sólo tengo algunos recuerdos de ella."

"Dios… Perdona… No quería…"

"No te preocupes." Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior. "Si ella siguiese aquí, yo… Yo no t-tendría que…" Un par de lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos del defensa, pero Kino las limpió rápidamente. No tenía ni idea de que su madre había fallecido. Por un momento se imaginó a ella perdiendo a su propia madre, pero borró instantáneamente aquello de su mente; lo que debía hacer ahora era ayudar como pudiese al peliazul. "E-es igual… No te preocupes, Aki, en serio. Lo único que tengo que hacer es no hacer que se enfade." Fijó su mirada en la de la peliverde, quien aún sostenía su rostro con cuidado.

 _ **Esta vez sería fuerte. Sería fuerte por ella.**_

"Pero…"

"Sin peros. Estaré bien." La chica seguía preocupada por él. ¿Y si sus ahora mayores temores se hacían realidad? ¿Y si en un mal día se pasaba con él y…? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de Ichirouta. Ahora, por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación, sus ojos demostraban fuerza. "Hagamos una cosa, si alguna vez necesito ayuda no dudaré en pedírtela, ¿vale?"  
"… Claro, no lo dudes. No quiero que te pase nada por hacerte el héroe, ¿me oyes?"

"Alto y claro." Y una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Kino seguía sin convencerse del todo, pero aceptó el trato. Después de todo, era mejor que nada.

El ambiente mejoró notablemente, lo que despejó la mente de ambos. Entonces, se dieron cuenta de algo que antes, debido a la situación habían interpretado de otra forma. Todavía se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros del otro, recreando la escena ocurrida unas horas antes. El corazón les latía a una velocidad increíble, sentían con claridad el calor de la respiración del otro, se miraban fijamente a los ojos…

 _ **Esta vez el peliazul no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.**_

La gerente estaba claramente nerviosa por la situación, e hizo un amago en señal de que se iba a separar de él, pero fue atraída por las manos del defensa hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al notar de repente la calidez de los labios de Ichirouta sobre los suyos. Oh Dios santo, ¿la estaba besando? ¡Sí, la estaba besando! A medida que el joven se entretenía acariciando con sutileza su rostro y cuidándose de no temblar demasiado a causa de la cantidad de sentimientos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo para intentar transmitir seguridad, Kino cerraba lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso.

Por supuesto, Aki también temblaba. Sin deshacer el contacto, se acomodaron mejor en la cama, dejando espacio para que la gerente pudiese sentarse a su lado para continuar con mayor comodidad. Era su primer beso, y no sabían del todo cómo funcionaba aquello. La peliverde centraba en sus sentidos; la suavidad de los labios contrarios, los cuales se movían lentamente sobre los propios, su piel erizándose ante el tacto de las manos de Kazemaru pasando por su mejilla derecha y nuca, sus narices rozándose de cuando en cuando y las arrugas de la camiseta del defensa al apoyar su mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados y el ligero temblar del joven.

Tras unos minutos se separaron, acabando con el maravilloso momento que acababan de vivir. Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos, para luego clavar la mirada en el suelo, avergonzados por la situación. Por fin, la peliverde se atrevió a hablar.

"Supongo… Supongo que esto nos hace… Ya sabes…" Trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Sí… B-Bueno si tú quieres…"

"Claro… Quiero decir, c-claro que quiero…"

"Genial…"

No tenían muy claro por qué, pero les daba una vergüenza increíble decir aquella palabra. Por una vez Ichirouta se sintió bien consigo mismo. Sintió que debía protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiese ocurrirle.

"Aki…"

"¿Sí?"

"Te quiero mucho."

"Y-Y también… Tonto."

Dicho esto, Kazemaru no dudó en darle un cálido abrazo. Los rayos del atardecer entraban por la ventana, acompañados de una pequeña brisa que balanceaba las cortinas. Y se sintió feliz.

 _ **Se sintió aún mejor que en aquél sueño.**_

* * *

 **Y POW, ¡toma feelings! Vale, no, ya me calmo xD  
**

 **Aquí sí que debería hacer una aclaración, y es que a partir de este capítulo, todo se irá conectando lentamente con The Scales of Ares. Para que nadie se confunda ^^u**

 **Y bueno, nada más. ¡Muchisísimas gracias por leer hasta este punto, dejar un Review y demás!**


	6. Intercambio

**Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más corto de lo usual, pero me he empanado mucho leyendo fics Creek de South Park, las cosas como son (podéis matarme). u.u  
**

 **De todas formas estoy un poco más liada y es difícil encajar todo lo escrito con The Scales of Ares, pero por ahora va por el camino que quiero, así que no me quejo.**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: vaya, no sabía que te gustaba tanto Handa xD me alegro de que te gustase tanto, y no te preocupes por la longitud de los Reviews, que no me voy a morir por leer un poco. Ahora sí aviso de que las cosas se van a complicar~ Si no, esto no tendría gracia ;) Y gracias por el apoyo desde el principio ^^/**

 **A Haruhi-nya: me alegro muchísimo de que también te guste esta pareja :) (y el fic, por supuesto), ya verá mi imaginación que pasa después ;3, ¡gracias por el apoyo! ^u^**

 **Y ahora sí, este pobre capítulo escaso en palabras en comparación con los usuales -n-**

 **Avisos: yaoi un pelín más forzado, pero nada fuera de este mundo.**

* * *

Ichirouta se levantó al día siguiente lleno de energía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie a toda velocidad, mareándose ligeramente. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y, de repente, una duda asaltó su mente.

¿Había sido un sueño? Es decir, en realidad sentía que nada de eso había pasado. Era muy extraño… Podía jurar que aquello pasó de verdad, pero por algún motivo no lo recordaba así. En fin, sería a causa de su primer amor correspondido, ¿no?

Se dio una ducha lo más velozmente que pudo y se vistió aún más deprisa. Esta vez sí quería ir al instituto. Lo pensó por un momento y se asustó un poco. En serio, ¿quién quiere ir ahí?

Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad del sonido y se preparó el desayuno. Terminó en unos cuantos minutos y miró el reloj… ¿¡En serio aún quedaban veinte minutos!? Se tiró al sofá resignado y se puso a escuchar música durante el tiempo que le quedaba. Echó un vistazo de nuevo al reloj: quedaban sólo ocho minutos. Lo que parecía una bandada de pájaros se puso a revolotear en su estómago. De repente le entraron unos nervios horribles y se le quitaron las ganas de salir por la puerta. Aunque pensaba que era una tontería, ya que sabía los sentimientos de Kino por él y que una vez hubiese pasado, se le irían. Una última ojeada al reloj: ¿¡un minuto!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado como un idiota!?

Por fin, reunió todas sus fuerzas internas y salió decidido hacia el instituto. Por supuesto, la decisión no le dejó darse cuenta de que el marco de la puerta estaba en medio del camino de su pie izquierdo, y se golpeó con toda su potencia.

"¡Joder!" Soltó en voz baja, intentando parecer menos tonto de lo que ya parecía. Sobre todo para su vecina, quien miraba entretenida la escena mientras regaba las plantas. Eso sí, cuando el peliazul la miró se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente una de esas miradas amables con las que la solía saludar, sino más bien una que decía: ¿dónde está la gracia?, ¿¡eh!? Así que se metió de vuelta en su casa, a salvo de la furia de su vecino.

Cuando ya hubo ahogado su dolor pasados unos segundos, fue a retomar su camino. O bueno, más o menos.

"Joder, si empiezas así todos los días, no sé cómo mierda sigues vivo."

"¡Aaaah!" El peliazul se sobresaltó exageradamente ante la voz que provenía de la puerta exterior de su casa.

"¡Deja de gritar ya, coño!" Le respondió de mala gana de vuelta la voz. Juraría que la había escuchado antes, pero no estaba relacionada con nada bueno… Para aclarar sus dudas se acercó más hacia la puerta, para llevarse una sorpresa mayor.

"¿F-Fudo…?" Automáticamente sus defensas se pusieron en pie. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas? Apostaba a que nada bonito, eso seguro. "¿Qué estás haciendo…?"

"¿En tu familia sólo gritáis y hacéis preguntas o es de herencia lejana?" Se burló el castaño.

"¿Qué…? ¡Ah, es igual! Mira, haz lo que te dé la gana pero déjame pasar, ¿quieres? Tengo que ir a clase-."

Akio se puso en medio del camino del defensa, bloqueándole el paso.

"¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!?" Kazemaru gritó, exasperado. El único maldito día que quería ir a clases y tenía que aparecer él, de entre todos.

"Hoy no hay clases para ti y tus _amiguitos_ , afeminado." Ignoró la insinuación del otro y mantuvo la calma como mejor pudo. "Ya, ¿y eso porque tú lo dices?"

"Yo no, genio. El Comité."

"¿Comité? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo sabrás junto a los necios de tus compañeritos cuando vengas."

"Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Más chorradas de marcianos?"

"Cierra la boca y ven conmigo de una vez." Tomó al peliazul de la muñeca con fuerza, evitando que éste se pudiera soltar del agarre. "¡Oye…!"

Lo condujo en dirección contraria al Raimon, metiéndose por unos callejones cerca de allí. Unos metros más adelante había una calle bastante estrecha, en la que un gran coche de aspecto nada barato esperaba aparentemente por ellos. Fudo lo forzó a entrar en él, y acto seguido lo apartó para meterse también. El conductor arrancó e Ichirouta no sabía ni qué hacer.

"¿Qué…?"

"Las preguntas cuando hayamos llegado, si no te importa." Kazemaru frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento del castaño. Bueno, tampoco es que se esperase otra cosa de éste… Lo miró de reojo desde su asiento; estaba sonriendo de aquella forma que sólo él sabía. A saber qué estaría tramando. La situación no le daba ninguna buena vibración al peliazul, y encima había dejado a Aki plantada en el instituto. Su día no podía ir a peor.

"Vaya, no esperaba que te fueses a callar sólo con eso." Se rió Akio. "Eres más dócil de lo que pensaba." Aprovechando que Ichirouta no podría moverse de su asiento, sujetó bruscamente el rostro del defensa con una mano, atrapó sus brazos con la otra y encajó a la fuerza sus labios contra los del peliazul, quien, aparte de no poder hacer nada, sólo temblaba de la rabia que tenía acumulada.

Mientras Kazemaru intentaba zafarse como podía, Fudo de una forma u otra se las iba arreglando para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro. Por fin el coche frenó, y por fin se libró del castaño, no sin antes morderle la lengua, por supuesto. Akio soltó un gruñido de dolor y sonrió, relamiéndose un par de gotas de sangre que bajaban por su labio inferior.

El peliazul saltó del vehículo casi literalmente para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Fudo, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una mano detuvo su puño.

"¡Hey, Kaze, relájate! No vale la pena." Se dio la vuelta y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, era Endo. Miró atentamente a su alrededor; se encontraba ni más ni menos que en la Teikoku. Más específicamente en todo el medio de la entrada. Se sonrojó, no sólo por lo que el desgraciado de Akio acababa de hacer, sino también por la escena que había montado sin darse cuenta. Se limpió el sutil rastro de saliva que el castaño había dejado en sus labios y recobró la compostura.

"P-Perdona…" Le envió una mirada de odio por última vez y se fue junto a Mamoru. Éste sólo siguió sonriendo de vuelta. "Ah… Endo, ¿tú sabes qué está pasando?"

"Sí, bueno, más o menos. Natsumi me explicó de qué iba esto un poco, aunque no me enteré de mucho." Dijo simplemente y sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. "¿Eh? Explícate, anda."

"Ehm… Ayer vine con Natsumi aquí para explicarme no sé qué cosa de que nos van a cambiar de equipos durante un tiempo o algo así. Y luego fuimos a un instituto muy raro…"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Ya sé que es un poco sorpresa, ¡pero seguro que es divertido jugar con gente de otros equipos!" Una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara. De hecho, lo hacía siempre que hablaba de fútbol.

"¿Y yo qué pinto aquí?"

"Creo que te ha tocado jugar en Teikoku."

"¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?"

"Natsumi me dijo que no os lo dijese aún."

"¿Por eso faltaste ayer a clase?"

"Eh… ¡Ah, sí! Natsumi me llevó al instituto que me tocaba a mí…"

"¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?"

"Me trajo Natsumi."

"¿Pero tú haces algo sin ella?"

"Juego al fútbol."

"Dios mío." Tuvo que sonreír ante la simpleza del portero. Entonces se acordó de que eso sólo significaba que tendría que compartir equipo con el tarado de Fudo y a saber qué más. "Pero seguimos estudiando en el Raimon, ¿no?"

"No, los jugadores traspasados que hayan sido elegidos de forma específica por el Comité de Refuerzo estudiarán en el instituto seleccionado durante la duración del campeonato." Dijo fríamente Natsumi saliendo de detrás de Endo. Kazemaru no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿¡Tenía que ser justo ahora que las cosas por fin le salían bien!?

"¿Y no puedo seguir en Raimon estudiando?"

"Lo siento, pero las normas son las normas."

"Pero…" Al fin Ichirouta desistió. No iba a conseguir nada y, después de todo, no sería para tanto, ¿no? Sólo tenía que quedar con la gerente después de clases –mientras Fudo no estuviese cerca, a poder ser- y salir a hacer algo por ahí. "Es igual."

"¿Y los demás a qué equipos irán?" Preguntó entusiasmado el capitán.

"Por ahora los únicos seguros sois vosotros y Kazuya, que vendrá al Raimon."

Ichirouta se heló ante las palabras pronunciadas por la pelirroja. ¿Ichinose iría al Raimon? Sabía que al moreno le gustaba Kino, pero no lo intentaría si sabía que ya tenía novio, ¿verdad? No pudo evitar preocuparse ante aquél hecho.

Pero borró aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente tan pronto como recordó en lo mucho que confiaba en Aki. Sabía que estaría bien. Pero, eso sí…

 _ **Si se enteraba de que algo le pasaba, esta vez no dudaría en hacer algo al respecto.**_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí~ Sé que es raro que dure menos, pero se compensará con algún capitulín largo ;)  
**

 **Lo de siempre, vaya. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí, dejar, críticas, Reviews o lo que sea! ^^**


	7. De mensajes y películas

**Por fin el capítulo 7~ ( ò vó)7 este me lo acabo de escribir ahora mismo, así que tal vez no sea tan genial, pero me gusta cómo está.**

 **Ningún aviso necesario.**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: a ver si vamos a coincidir en todos los shippeos oye xD Y sí, debo decir que parece que me gusta bastante arruinarle la vida al pobre Kazemaru, pero todo sea por la historia :v Y si creías que lo de Fudo en ese momento eran hormonas, tú espérate que como se me abra en canal la venita yaoi de aquí sale a saber qué. En este capítulo he añadido un poquito más de humor, espero que no te mate mucho xD**

 **Yyyyy por fin dejo de entretener a las pobres personas que se leen mis respuestas a los comentarios y los dejo tranquilos uwu.**

* * *

Kino había llegado hacía ya un rato a su respectiva aula. De hecho, llegó antes que los demás, pero le daba igual; lo único que quería era ver de nuevo al peliazul. Jugaba constantemente con los dedos y movía inquietamente las piernas bajo el pupitre del nerviosismo.

Los minutos pasaban, y todos empezaban a entrar mientras la gerente buscaba rápidamente al defensa con la mirada, para llevarse una decepción. Al principio pensó que tal vez se había distraído y llegaría un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero se deshizo de la idea al ver entrar al profesor y comenzar a dar clase sin Kazemaru.

Pasaban las horas y seguía sin aparecer. Aki se empezaba a preocupar, recordando mentalmente lo que Ichirouta le contó el día anterior. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Permaneció con la duda hasta el recreo, dándose cuenta de otra cosa que no había notado debido a su mente centrándose exageradamente en el peliazul; Endo tampoco había ido a clases. Vale, eso sí que era raro.

"¡Aki! ¡Hola…! Oye, ¿has visto a Natsumi? Tengo que preguntarle unas cosas para los del club de periodismo…" Haruna entró a toda pastilla en el aula sin darle siquiera tiempo a la peliverde a procesar todo. "¿Qué…? Ah, no, no he visto a Natsumi hoy. No habrás visto tú a Kazemaru o a Endo, ¿no?"

"Ah, pues no. ¿No han venido?"

"No…" Un atisbo de tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de Kino.

"Si quieres hablar con Endo y tu claramente-sólo-un-amigo Kazemaru puedo preguntarles a los demás a ver si pueden enviarles un mensaje al móvil o algo.

"Oh, claro…" Ignoró la insinuación de su amiga y Otonashi se puso manos a la obra. "Ven, vamos a ver a Handa, que es el que mejor controla todo esto. Se me da de pena esto de localizar gente, en serio."

Cogió a Kino del antebrazo y salió disparada hacia el aula donde se encontraban Kurimatsu, Matsuno y Handa.

"¡EH, CHICOOOOS!" Gritó a pleno pulmón la peliazul, asustando a todos en la clase que trataban de mantener un rato de tranquilidad.

"¡Ay, qué susto!" Se sobresaltó Kurimatsu. Handa se había llevado la misma sorpresa, pero reaccionó menos bruscamente, al contrario de Max, quien de puro reflejo se escondió detrás del castaño. "Ah, sólo es Haruna…" Suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo.

"¡Haruna, por favor, deja de gritar!" Le replicó su amiga. "Uy, pero si yo soy muy discreta, Aki." Kino ya no sabía si lo decía sarcásticamente o en serio.

"Ehm, chicos, ¿podríais preguntarles a Endo o Kazemaru por qué no han venido? En plan, enviadles un mensaje al móvil o algo." Pidió ahora la peliverde más relajada.

"Ah, claro. Por cierto Aki, ¿qué tal está Kazemaru?" Preguntó Handa mientras escribía en su teléfono.

Mierda. Si seguía la conversación lo único que conseguiría sería a Haruna persiguiéndola hasta su casa molestándola con que si le gustaba Ichirouta. Aunque si lo hacía, definitivamente no le contaría lo ocurrido. Eso sería como echarle gasolina al fuego para apagarlo.

"Ah, sí, luego hablamos de eso."

"Valep. Oh mira, Endo ya ha contestado. Dice que están… ¿¡En Teikoku!?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen el capitán y Kazemaru allí?"

"Ni idea. Natsumi también está allí."

"¿También?"

"Sí, ha mandado una foto y ella sale con cara de asco por el fondo."

"¿Qué? ¡Déjame ver!" Y un pequeño bulto se formó entre los tres chicos, quienes se reían por la foto enviada por el portero. Max mantenía una expresión de indiferencia. "Seguro que sigue maldiciendo el día en que a Endo le compraron un móvil." Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, dejando a Aki sin saber qué estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacían en Teikoku? Entonces su instinto maternal salió al exterior sin querer.

"¿Qué hace Kazemaru allí? Debería estar recuperándose en casa, ya que no venía hoy."

"Oh, ha enviado un audio. A ver qué dice."

" _Ah, chicos, hoy no va a haber entrenamiento, pero no os preocupéis, que el tiempo que perdamos lo recuperaremos en otros días"_

" _Oh Dios, no. ¿Te crees que eso es un alivio para alguien?"_

" _Pues para mí sí."_

" _Aish, déjalo…"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Nada, Mamoru. Y por cierto, ya os explicará el genio de vuestro capitán por qué estamos aquí, si eso."_

" _¿Eso era sarcasmo?"_

" _Qué va."_

" _¡Hey!"_

"… Quien quiera que le diese un teléfono a Endo no estaba bien de la azotea." Pronunció Max tras unos segundos de silencio intentando asimilar la escena. "Fijo." Corroboró Handa.

"¿Eso responde a tu duda, Aki?"

"¡Pero cómo eso va a…! Ah, es igual." De nuevo sonó el tono de notificación del móvil de Sinichi.

"Aki, dice Endo que le puedes pasar tu número, que Kazemaru quiere decirte algo. También dice que como diga esto en voz alta delante de los demás me mata. Mierda. Vale, chicos, no habéis oído nada, ¿vale?" Los otros asintieron. Menos Haruna, faltaba más.

"Con que sólo un amigo, ¿eh? ¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía!" Sonreía triunfante mientras hacía una especie de baile de la victoria que a Kino le recordaba a un pollo en patines. "En fin… Ahora te lo doy."

"Por cierto, ¿qué le pasaba a Kazemaru ayer?" Preguntó al fin Matsuno. Ante la pregunta Aki se apresuró a contestar antes que el castaño. "Ehm, estaba muy cansado, no os preocupéis."

"Ah, bueno. Supongo que ya está mejor."

"Eso espero." Y le dirigió una mirada a Handa, como diciéndole que se lo explicaría más tarde.

"Yo sólo espero que lo de los entrenamientos sea una broma. Miedo me da el capitán cuando se trata de fútbol." Dijo Kurimatsu, a lo que los otros dos asintieron con miedo.

Una vez Aki le dio su número al castaño, se lo llevó un poco lejos de donde estaban los demás. Aunque le dolía, no quería que Ichirouta terminase teniendo problemas de algún tipo por abrir la boca más de lo debido.

"Perdona por traerte así, pero me gustaría que me escuchases y no quiero que se enteren los demás." Sinichi la miró extrañado. Nunca había visto a la gerente actuar de aquella forma. "¿Qué pasa, Aki? ¿Por qué no les has dicho lo que vimos ayer?"

Handa estaba claramente preocupado. Después de todo tendría que convencer de lo que creía imposible a uno de los compañeros más cercanos de Ichirouta.

"Kazemaru no quiere que lo sepan."

"¿Qué más da? Además, así bajamos un poco la intensidad de los entrenamientos para que no tenga que esforzarse tanto como para hacerse algo así. Aunque es un poco raro que se los haya hecho entrenando… Quiero decir, había muchos… Y algunos eran, no sé, muy grandes…"

"Por ahora no digas nada, por favor. Hazlo por él."

"… Pero…" Kino lo miró de forma suplicante. El castaño terminó por rendirse. "Vale… No se lo diré." La gerente suspiró aliviada.

"Gracias…"

A los pocos segundos sonó la campana que indicaba el final del recreo. Se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su clase. Pasaron las horas restantes y por fin salió del instituto para ir en dirección a su casa para hablar más tranquilamente con el peliazul, pero a los pocos minutos le llegó un mensaje de éste.

" _Oye, ¿tienes la tarde libre? Me gustaría hablar contigo."_

" _¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mis padres han salido de viaje romántico al centro comercial."_

" _Claro. Wow, qué romántico."_

" _Así nos va."_

" _Normal. Pues me paso en un rato, que tengo que volver de la cárcel esta con Endo al lado en un coche. Tendrías que ver la cara del conductor, lo va a matar."_

" _Ojalá, pero me lo puedo imaginar. Date prisa, que como vengan mis padres y re vean conmigo te obligarán a ponerte guantes para cogerme de la mano o algo."_

" _Voy, voy. Dios mío voy a matar al niño este antes que el conductor."_

Sonrió ante los comentarios del peliazul y aceleró el paso para llegar a su casa.

Una vez allí, dejó las cosas en su habitación y buscó algunas cosas para entretenerse mientras estaban allí, aunque no encontraba nada medianamente interesante. Bajó al salón y miró de reojo el mueble bajo la televisión. ¡Claro, una película! Rebuscó entre todas las que había, hasta sacar una de terror que se encontraba bajo la inmensa cantidad de filmes románticos que casi la enterraban. No le gustaban las de miedo porque le daban una sensación horrible de que algo la vigilaba, pero sabía que a Ichirouta le encantaban.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aún estando ya a finales del curso, esa tarde las temperaturas habían bajado muchísimo en comparación con otros días. Pensó en encender la calefacción, pero recordó que su madre odiaba que se acercase a los dichosos radiadores porque años atrás se los cargó intentando ponerlos en marcha. ¿Cómo? Ni ella lo sabía.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación y abrió el armario. Analizó el interior con la mirada hasta que por fin lo encontró. Extendió los brazos, y, como pudo, sacó una manta que medía el triple que ella, de aspecto suave y color gris tenue. Se la enrolló por todo el cuerpo para no ir arrastrándola por el suelo y bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse. Lo último que quería era tener que ver a su ahora novio desde la camilla de un hospital por cargar con una manta.

Cuando llegó hasta el sofá, la dejó allí y se fue ahora a la cocina. Abrió un pequeño armario y sacó una bandeja de galletas caseras. Sonrió para sí misma. _**"¡Esta vez no están chamuscadas~!"**_ Pensó con orgullo.

Una vez todo estaba preparado echó un último vistazo al salón. Todo estaba bien, pero con la luz que había parecía que Dios estaba bajando del cielo justo al otro lado de sus ventanas. La luz arruinaría el ambiente tétrico de la película, así que se hizo un recorrido por todas las ventanas, bajando las persianas. Cuando por fin terminó se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el uniforme del Raimon. Subió por tercera vez las escaleras a toda velocidad y se cambió de ropa. Tampoco se puso nada increíble: una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con flores verdes y unos pantalones cortos para andar por casa. Ah, y unos calcetines para no pasar frío, por supuesto.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Tomó aire y la abrió. Al parecer Ichirouta también se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba una camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta de color gris, unos pantalones azules y unas deportivas blancas con la suela negra.

"Perdona por tardar, tenía que pasar por casa para decirle a mi padre que me venía aquí. Y bueno, de paso me cambié de ropa." Se excusó con una sonrisa. Kino le dejó entrar.

"No te preocupes, estaba preparando unas cuantas cosas para pasar el rato… ¡Y por fin tengo galletas!" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kazemaru se rió ante el comentario de la peliverde.

"Genial. Oye, ¿y por qué el ambiente de cueva?"

"Ah, es que he preparado todo para ver una peli que he encontrado en un cajón."

"Me han dicho que las películas que encuentras en cajones son las mejores. Qué honor poder ver una." Aki se rió. "Madre mía, qué frío hace aquí, ¿no?"

"Lo sé, perdona. Pero… ¡He preparado la manta más calentita del mundo!" Exclamó señalando la manta tirada en el sofá.

"No te preocupes por eso, anda." Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Kazemaru decidió dar un paso y darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Ambos se sonrojaron. Definitivamente se tenían que acostumbrar a aquello. "B-Bueno, lo que te tenía que decir… Eh, sé que va a sonar raro, pero parece que va a haber un nuevo torneo y algunos tendremos que cambiarnos de instituto durante el tiempo que dure."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No tengo ni idea. Pero no pasa nada, nos veremos después de clases, ¿vale?"

"Claro. Qué repentino todo, ¿no?"

"¿Qué no es repentino en el increíble club de fútbol del Raimon?" Dijo en tono de broma. "Cierto." Sonrió la gerente.

"Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso ahora. ¿Por qué no vemos la increíble película que nos has preparado?"

"¡Valep! La verdad es que no sé ni siquiera por qué estoy tan emocionada si lo voy a pasar peor que tú en el coche con Endo."

"Dios mío no me lo recuerdes. Y encima al salir se dio con el techo. No sé ni cómo sigue vivo a estas alturas."

Kino soltó una leve carcajada y colocó el disco en el lector. "Ve cogiendo las galletas de la cocina, porfa." Ichirouta asintió y al momento regresó con la bandeja. Se sentaron en el sofá y apagaron las luces.

"Ven, acércate." Dijo Kazemaru, y acto seguido, envolvió a la peliverde en un abrazo y los cubrió con la manta, formando una bolita humana. Al rato de empezar la película, comenzaron los sustos, por lo que cuando Aki se asustaba y se tapaba la cara con las manos, Ichirouta se reía y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Aunque la gerente estaba asustada, se acurrucaba en los brazos del defensa, hundía el rostro en su pecho cuando se veía venir algún ser extraño acercarse a la pantalla y concentraba sus sentidos en el agradable olor que desprendía éste.

Ichirouta seguía absorto en la película, pero no porque fuese interesante, sino porque le hacía gracia ver cómo intentaban asustar de cualquier forma al espectador sin resultado aparente –si no eras Aki, claro-. No se dio cuenta cuando Kino parecía dormirse en su pecho. La chica estaba bien acomodada sobre el peliazul, contagiada por la calma que éste transmitía de alguna forma, respirando el aroma que portaba y agradeciendo el calor que le daban los dos brazos que la rodeaban con sutileza.

Por fin acabó el filme y Kino se espabiló de repente al notar el cuerpo de Ichirouta separarse del suyo. Con lo bien que se estaba… Miró la hora en su móvil: ya eran las ocho.

"Más que ver una película parecías estar usándome de almohada, dormilona." Susurró Kazemaru mientras apagaba el televisor. "Es que se estaba muy a gusto…" Refunfuñó la joven de vuelta.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, que si no me cae la bronca del siglo…"

"Ichirouta…" Murmuró preocupada Kino.

Kazemaru se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos y se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirándola.

"¿No hay beso de despedida?" Dijo de broma. Aki lo miró en forma de reproche, también de broma. "Ya voy, cielo." Se acercó a él, y cuando parecía que iba a besarlo en los labios, se sacó la galleta que se había guardado tras la espalda a escondidas y se la metió en la boca. "¡Hmpf…!" Soltó un quejido el peliazul mientras la joven se reía. "Anda, vete ya, que no quiero que pase lo último de la última vez." Y esta vez sí, lo besó en la mejilla.

"Vale… Hasta cuando podamos quedar de nuevo, entonces, ¿no?"

"Sí…" Se sonrieron tiernamente hasta que Ichirouta por fin comenzó a andar hacia su casa. Se despidió con la mano y aceleró el paso.

Ya casi llegando, observó una figura, aparentemente masculina, apoyada en el muro de una de las casas de la calle; la reconoció al instante.

 _ **Y supo que nada bueno se avecinaba.**_

* * *

 **Valep, y hasta aquí~ He alargado más este capítulo para compensar el anterior, que cada vez que veo la longitud de los capítulos habituales y ese me dan ganas de alargarlo :v peero el Creek me entretiene demasiado... De hecho, qué leches, me voy a ver South Park ^v^/  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer, dejar Reviews, criticar, etc.~!**


	8. Malditas hormonas

**¡Aquí el capítulo 8! Este ha tardado más en llegar porque he estado ocupada y esas cosas... De hecho, está más cortito, pero creo que a las fujoshis este cap les va a gustar**

 **Ahora sí, advertencias:**

 **Contiene escenas más... ehm... explícitas (yaoi)** **, que no quiero que nadie se me traumatice.** **  
**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: me alegro de que sigas entusiasmada con la historia xD Por supuesto, por ahora Aki tiene la mente centrada en Kazemaru, pero ahora verás que no todo es felicidad para estos dos (que si no me quedo sin historia, ejem). Vaya, veo que no moriste por mi increíblemente sin sentido humor. Nah, en realidad es que me los imagino así xD. Para este capítulo te doy todo mi apoyo. Muy en serio. ^^''**

 **Y disfrutad del capitulín~~**

* * *

"¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Qué quieres ahora, eh?" Preguntó el peliazul, ya cansado de la presencia de Akio cerca de su casa.

"Vaya bienvenida…" Kazemaru intentó retomar su camino, pero fue detenido por segunda vez por el castaño. Tomó aire y se intentó relajar lo suficiente como para no golpearlo en la cara. "Suéltame." Siseó.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" Y dicho esto comenzó a arrastrarlo por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar a lo que creía era el mismo callejón en el que estuvieron esa misma mañana, sólo que esta vez no había ningún coche, sino que entró por una puerta de uno de los edificios. "¿Qué haces…?" La cerró tras ellos con una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ichirouta se empezó a alterar al ver esto.

"¿Qué te pasa? Oh, ¿Estás asustado? Qué adorable." Susurró con una sonrisa.

El peliazul se tensó aún más ante el comentario de Fudo. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero tardó poco, ya que estaba vacía. "Vas a venir conmigo. Ahora." Lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo a otra habitación, pero esta vez el defensa opuso mucha más resistencia. "¡Ni hablar!"

Akio lo tomó con fuerza del mentón para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con mucha menos delicadeza. Kazemaru lo mordió de nuevo en la herida hecha hacía ya unas horas, haciendo que el otro soltase un gemido que la verdad es que no sabía si había sido de dolor o de placer. Pensó que con eso se libraría de él por fin, pero cuando llegó a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, se topó con que estaba cerrada. Se dio la vuelta para ver al castaño claramente disfrutando de la situación. ¿No estaría pensando en…?

De nuevo Akio lo acorraló contra la pared, dejando esta vez completamente indefenso al otro, quien no sabía qué hacer. Si morderle no servía, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? Un puñetazo en la boca del estómago fue suficiente para que dejase de comerse la cabeza. Soltó un quejido lamentable y Fudo se rió.

"Así me gusta más." Lo sostuvo para que no se cayese del dolor, atrapando ambos brazos con una mano. Continuó con el beso que dejó antes a medias, esta vez sin que el peliazul tuviese suficientes fuerzas como para rechazarlo. Introdujo su lengua de nuevo en la cavidad del defensa lo más rápido que pudo. Kazemaru se sentía raro, de alguna forma. Se le aceleraba la respiración al notar la del castaño y se le erizaba la piel al sentir el contacto entre los dos. Después de un rato, pasó de los labios de Ichirouta a su cuello, dejando todas las marcas posibles y mordiendo todo lo que podía. El otro sólo soltaba gemidos de dolor ante sus dientes clavándose en su carne de aquella forma.

"Admite que te gusta." Susurró Akio entre suspiros, levantando la mirada para poder ver los ojos de Ichirouta. Lo miró de vuelta, sólo para dedicarle una expresión de odio. Le fallaban las piernas del golpe que se había llevado antes y por algún motivo, en el fondo, parecía no querer poner resistencia. "Me sé un sitio mejor para esto. Vamos, muévete" Esta vez sí, consiguió llevárselo por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo del edificio hasta llegar a otra habitación, esta vez con una mesita y una cama suficientemente grande para dos personas. _**"Oh no, ni hablar."**_ Pensó Ichirouta.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡No voy a hacer nada contigo, desgraciado!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Lo empujó a la cama y se colocó a toda velocidad sobre él, sujetando sus brazos con la mano para que no se moviese, por supuesto. Metió una de sus rodillas justo entre las piernas de Ichirouta, sacándole un gemido de… ¿placer?

"…" Kazemaru se sonrojó a más no poder y se maldijo a sí mismo. Fudo, por su parte, sonreía como un psicópata.

"Vaya, ¿qué ha sido eso?" El peliazul rechinó los dientes en señal de enfado.

"¿P-Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Hmm~? Me aburría y me acordé de ti… Pensé en masturbarme, pero si te tengo así, ¿para qué?"

"Muérete-." No pudo acabar la frase al sentir la rodilla del castaño comenzar a frotarse contra su entrepierna. "¡Ah…! ¡P-para…!" ¿¡Por qué demonios le estaba gustando aquello!? Además, sentía una mezcla horrible de emociones que no lo dejaba pensar. Por un lado se daba asco a sí mismo por estar disfrutando de algo así teniendo ahora una novia a la quería muchísimo, pero por otro lado… ¡Joder, no tenía excusa!

Mientras Ichirouta se enredaba en sus problemas mentalmente, Akio aprovechó la distracción de éste para introducir la mano que le quedaba libre en la ropa interior del defensa. Otro pequeño gemido de placer que no pudo contener se escapó de sus labios.

"A-Ah… P-Para, por favor…" No se lo creía ni él. Poco a poco iba dejando de resistirse y dejaba que Akio hiciese lo que quisiera con él.

"Buen chico…" Los suspiros de Fudo hacían que Kazemaru se sintiese aún más raro de lo que era la situación.

Fudo se sorprendió al notar los brazos del peliazul rodearlo en señal de que continuase. Se relamió los labios y le quitó la chaqueta junto con la camiseta para poder seguir con su trabajo mientras ahora dejaba más marcas en el torso del defensa. Éste, mientras tanto, se había rendido y ahora revolvía el cabello del castaño mientras soltaba suspiros.

Finalmente, se las arregló para quitarle la camisa que traía puesta y acariciar la espalda del centrocampista, arañándola de vez en cuando. Fudo se detuvo por un momento y le quitó los zapatos al peliazul, y poco después, los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, que acabó en alguna parte del suelo de la habitación. Ichirouta no esperó más y tomó del rostro a Akio con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo con firmeza. Se mordían los labios a cada rato, haciendo que el otro soltase gemidos de placer.

Ahora Fudo tenía vía libre al cuerpo de Ichirouta, quien prácticamente se lo ponía en bandeja de plata. El castaño terminó de desnudarse y continuó besando a Kazemaru.

Pasados unos minutos, llevó su mano a la boca del peliazul, obligándolo a lamerle los dedos. Al principio se lo pensó un poco, pero llegados a aquél punto, ¿qué más daba ya? Pasó la lengua morbosamente por todos y cada uno de ellos, asegurándose de lubricarlos bien.

"Vaya, esto se te da bien…"

"Cállate…"

Cuando acabó, los dirigió directamente a la entrada del peliazul y empezó a meterlos uno a uno hasta que se acostumbró. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, Ichirouta sintió por fin al castaño completamente dentro de él. Soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, pero una vez ya no dolía más, sus sentidos dejaron de centrarse en lo que ocurriría después, sino en la situación actual y en el placer que ésta le producía.

"A-Ah~… M-Más…" Y Fudo sonrió.

Ya pasada una media hora, Akio terminó con el defensa y se recostó en la cama, sudando y recuperando el aliento. Kazemaru lo imitó. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Miró el móvil y se levantó dispuesto a irse al ver la hora que era.

"Wow, ¿aún te puedes mover? Eres más resistente que muchos otros…"

No le respondió y se terminó de vestir. Extendió una mano hacia Fudo. Éste captó el mensaje y le lanzó la llave con que había cerrado la puerta.

"Deja la puerta abierta, que entre el aire. Qué calor hace, joder."

"… Estás desnudo."

"Ya, ¿por?"

"Nada." Y dicho esto le tiró la llave de vuelta y se fue.

No estaba de humor como para bromas ni sarcasmo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Acababa de hacerlo con un chico y le había gustado! El problema ni siquiera era hacerlo con otra persona del mismo sexo, sino que, joder, ¿¡tenía que ser con Fudo Akio de todos ellos!? ¡Y encima tenía novia! ¿¡En qué mierda estaba pensando!?

Aceleró el paso hacia su casa, sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez llegó y hubo entrado, subió a su habitación y se sacó la ropa a desgana. Se quedó estático durante un par de segundos con la mirada fija en el suelo. Finalmente decidió que una ducha lo despejaría.

Yendo en dirección al baño se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba en casa. Bueno, tampoco era nada fuera de lo común. Después de todo solía salir a hacer a saber qué y volver borracho como una cuba. Se metió en la ducha y puso el agua lo más fría posible, como un pequeño castigo por la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más que aquello para no sentirse tan mal. Eso sí, no podría ver a Kino a la cara hasta que olvidase lo ocurrido. Si es que lo olvidaba, claro.

Aguantó bajo la cascada de agua gélida durante un minuto, más o menos y cerró el grifo. Salió temblando de frío, pero no tomó ninguna toalla.

 _ **No se lo merecía.**_

Se escurrió un poco el pelo y se miró en el espejo. Tenía el cuello y el torso lleno de marcas rojas y moradas. Empezó a frotarse con fuerza todas las que podía, deseando que se borrasen, pero sólo consiguió empeorar su estado de ánimo y comenzar a llorar. Acabó por desplomarse en el suelo, de rodillas y abrazándose a sí mismo. De verdad que se daba asco.

"Aki… Aki… L-Lo siento…"

Murmuraba su nombre entre sollozos. No tenía palabras para expresar lo mal que se sentía en aquél momento. Después de todo, apenas llevaban saliendo día y medio casi y ya había traicionado su confianza de aquella manera tan repugnante. ¡Ni siquiera sentía nada por Akio! ¿Cómo alguien podría quererle si era… así?

 _ **Nadie.**_

* * *

Aki, por su parte, no podía sentirse más feliz. Kazemaru era una persona maravillosa, y había resultado que sentía lo mismo que ella. No podía dejar de pensar en él. O bueno, eso pensaba hasta que recibió un mensaje. Se acercó al móvil y se sorprendió al leerlo.

" _¡Aki! ¡Soy yo, Ichinose! Adivina qué… ¡Me voy de intercambio al Raimon!"_

 _ **No supo si para bien o para mal.**_

* * *

 **Me sale más rentable copiar y pegar esto al final de cada capítulo .-. Pero en fin...  
**

 **Ya sabéis, ¡se agradecen los Reviews, las críticas, Follows & Favs! (para variar) Y, por supuesto, por leer y apoyar a esta diminuta autora~.**


	9. Remember

**Ufff... Casi pensaba que no subía el capítulo. El maldito ordenador se me sigue reiniciando cada vez que quiere, oye. Pero bueno, al menos no perdí todo y lo que recuperado de memoria ^^'''.**

 **To Mayshea: hey, it's nice to see you again because of Kazemaru being almost raped! xD Wow, didn't expect such a long Review, buuut that means you liked it, and that's nice~ n.n Thanks God it wasn't that crappy, but I had to write all that scene to make sure there's a clear difference between Kazemaru's feelings. Basically, I made him feel a sexual attraction towards Fudo and a sentimental one towards Aki. Y'know I have to make things interensting xD Hope you like this chapter too~  
**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, porque es la primera escena hard que escribo y me temía que fuese una desgracia, vaya :'v Para aclarar un poquito, Fudo sería sexualmente atractivo para Ichirouta, y Aki sería, por lo tanto, atractiva de una forma más sentimental. En cuanto a Ichinose... Ya veré 7u7/ Y la verdad es que Kazemaru me está dando mucha pena, no hago más que arruinarle la vida al pobre, pero we~ Espero que este te guste también ^^.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, pero una recomendación para este capítulo sería escuchar alguna (si no las dos) de estas canciones:** **Juventa - Move Into The Light (ft. Erica Curran) (Koven Remix) ó** **Protohype ft. Alina Renae - Fly (Killabyte Remix). No sé por qué, pero me traen muchos recuerdos a la mente, y me han ayudado muchísimo a escribir esto. Y nada más n.n  
**

* * *

¿Kazuya iría al Raimon? ¿También estaba metido en todo eso del nuevo torneo? Bueno, tampoco iba a montar un drama por eso… Total, era uno de sus amigos de la infancia más cercanos. Y tenía a Kazemaru, por lo que, si intentaba mover ficha con ella, sólo tenía que lanzarle una indirecta.

Empezó a recoger las cosas que dejó de por medio en el salón y las dejó lo más ordenadas posible. Si sus padres se enteraban de que había estado con un chico, sentados en el mismo sofá y en una habitación a oscuras, la mandarían de cabeza al ginecólogo para hacerle todas las pruebas disponibles para hijas excesivamente protegidas.

Una vez acabó, se tiró en la cama y cogió el móvil para responder a su amigo. Por cierto, ¿cómo había conseguido su número? Juraría haberle dicho que no le gustaba hablar por mensajes hacía unos meses. Se lo habría dado alguno del club; si no, sería bastante raro. Se pensó qué debería responderle durante unos segundos.

" _Ah, qué bien, ¿no?"_ Pasó alrededor de un minuto hasta que respondió.

" _Sí, no veas qué ganas tenía de ir a veros ya a todos. Me dijeron lo del intercambio hace sólo un par de días."_

" _No sé si estarán todos. Por lo menos Endo y Kazemaru también se irán de intercambio."_

" _¿¡Qué!? ¡Quería saludarlos a todos o jugar un partido antes!"_ Sonrió al leer el mensaje de Ichinose. Parecía que de verdad las vidas de todos sus amigos giraban en torno a un balón de fútbol.

" _Ya se lo digo yo de tu parte, no te preocupes."_

" _Oh, ¡gracias! ¡Eres genial, Aki!"_

" _No es para tanto."_

" _¡En serio! Uy, me llaman mis padres, que tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana. ¡Nos vemos!"_

" _¡Hasta mañana!"_

Y dejó el móvil. Vaya entusiasmo que llevaba en el cuerpo todo el día… Bostezó de cansancio. Al final llevar a saber cuánto tiempo acurrucada con Ichirouta la había adormecido.

Ordenó las cosas para el día siguiente y se fue a dormir, aún sonriendo al acordarse del peliazul, no sin antes mandarle un último mensaje.

* * *

Ichirouta aún seguía en el suelo del baño, congelándose del frío aire que corría por la casa debido al aire acondicionado. Ya casi se le había pasado el disgusto, pero seguía odiándose a sí mismo y al idiota de Fudo por haberle hecho reaccionar de aquella manera. Era una estupidez, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado era una estupidez.

Ahora tenía arañazos dando vueltas por encima de las marcas hechas anteriormente por el castaño. Por supuesto, por mucho que lo intentase, no se irían así porque sí. Ahora, en cierto modo, se alegraba de no tener que asistir al Raimon y ver a la peliverde a la cara tras lo que acababa de hacer. De todas formas tampoco podía respirar tranquilo. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Akio.

Tras bastantes minutos pasados helándose en el baño, decidió ir a su habitación, sin secarse, para ponerse lo primero que pillara.

Cuando llegó, miró el mensaje que tenía en el móvil de Kino.

" _¡Me lo he pasado genial esta tarde! ¿Ves cómo me salen las galletas~? Ah, y Kazuya os manda saludos a Endo y a ti. Se viene al Raimon de intercambio. Quién sabe, igual tenemos a alguien más por aquí que conozcamos."_

No estaba para nada de humor, pero tampoco iba a ignorarla, así que optó por la solución más rápida.

" _Yo también. Perdona, es que tengo mucho sueño y estoy empanado. Me alegro de lo de Ichinose, así tienes compañía allí."_

" _Ya… Vaya, sí que estás cansado… Vete a dormir, anda, que mañana te toca ir a Teikoku a explorar tu nueva vida."_

" _Sí… Hasta mañana, Aki."_

" _Hasta mañana~."_

Lanzó el móvil encima de la cama y se sentó en ésta. Estaba agotado, tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Y llorar sólo le succionaba fuerzas lentamente. Seguía temblando de frío. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había vestido todavía. Se levantó muy despacio y cogió una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos cualquiera, ignorando la ropa interior.

Se acostó a desgana y se cubrió con las sábanas como si éstas fueran a salvarlo de su situación. Pasada una hora, se durmió por fin.

* * *

Se levantó con el ruido del despertador. Después de dormir con, además, un par de horas extras se encontraba bastante mejor físicamente, pero mentalmente seguía hecho una basura. Se levantó para cambiarse, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa que no se había planteado hasta entonces… ¿Qué ropa se iba a poner si no tenía el uniforme de Teikoku? ¿Tenía que ir en ropa de calle? Tras unos minutos de indecisión que no llevaron a ninguna respuesta, decidió que se plantearía su nuevo problema mientras tomaba algo de desayuno. El día anterior no había cenado nada y se moría de hambre.

Al bajar las escaleras, ir a la cocina, hacerse algo rápido y dejar las cosas sobre la mesa del salón, vio un paquete al lado de una nota sobre el sofá. Se acercó a ver qué era.

" _Éste es el uniforme que tienes que llevar."_

Kazemaru se alivió al ver aquello. Por lo menos se ahorraría el ridículo que hubiese hecho yendo con ropa de calle. Un problema más tachado de su infinita lista.

En vez de sentarse a desayunar, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, y subió con el nuevo uniforme a su cuarto. Se desvistió y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera llevaba la ropa interior. Se vistió por fin decentemente y se miró al espejo. Gracias a Dios era de su talla. Se sentía raro sin su habitual uniforme azul del Raimon, pero tampoco era de lo peor que había visto.

Por fin, bajó para tomarse el desayuno y, de paso, consultar en el móvil cómo llegar a Teikoku medianamente rápido. Entonces recordó lo lejos que estaba de la ciudad y se maldijo por no haberlo mirado el día anterior. El tranvía tardaría por lo menos tres cuartos de hora en llegar allí.

Terminó de comer a toda velocidad y cogió sus cosas para salir prácticamente corriendo en dirección a la estación. Una vez llegó se encontró a Mamoru allí, practicando toques con el balón.

"E-Endo… Buenos días…"

"¡Ah, hola Kazemaru! Uy, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó ante el obvio estado de cansancio del peliazul. "¿Eh? Ah, sí, no te preocupes… Es que pensaba que llegaría tarde…"

"Ah, no te preocupes, deberíamos llegar un poco antes de la hora de entrada."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, mi madre se ha pasado toda la mañana recordándome que tengo que llegar temprano, que no me pierda por el camino y que no hable con extraños."

"¿Qué…? Olvídalo, es igual."

"Ven, siéntate, anda. ¡Menudas ojeras! ¿Has dormido mal o algo?"

"Más o menos…"

"Deberías hacer como yo y dormir de nueve a diez horas. Así no te levantas cansado."

"Creo que duermes demasiado…"

"¡Qué va…! Oh, por ahí viene el tren, vamos."

Una vez entraron, se sentaron en el primer asiento que pillaron. Después de todo, sólo iban ellos en el tranvía.

"Wow, qué vacío está esto, ¿no?" Dijo Endo sorprendido.

"Sí… Hace un tiempo que por las mañanas no se sube nadie."

"Qué raro se me hace… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños? ¡Esto iba siempre hasta los topes!" Ichirouta sonrió, acordándose de esos momentos.

"Es verdad… Casi ni cabíamos y mira que éramos pequeños."

"¿Verdad? Como cuando íbamos al parque ese que estaba lejísimos y siempre estaba la señora esa que nos miraba mal…"

"Endo, es normal que nos mirase mal. Cada vez que la veías gritabas que su nariz parecía una zanahoria y le intentabas dar patadas en las piernas mientras yo me reía."

"¡Pero parecía una zanahoria!" Kazemaru soltó una carcajada por primera vez en el día. Mamoru siempre terminaba por hacerle sonreír con alguna de sus tonterías.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, admirando las vistas de la ciudad mientras pasaban por un puente desde el que se podía verla casi al completo.

"¡Ah, mira!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No es ese el descampado donde jugábamos a eso de caballeros y dragones con la niña esa?"

"Oh, sí, creo que sí… ¿Aún te acuerdas?"

"¡Claro! ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar eso? La verdad es que a veces me pregunto qué estará haciendo Fuyuppe ahora…"

"Wow, aún te acuerdas de su nombre… No pensé que tuvieras tan buena memoria…"

"¡Oye! No es que tenga mala memoria, es que los exámenes no son lo mío."

"Será eso… Lo cierto es que me esperaba que ni siquiera vinieses con el uniforme de Teikoku."

"… Al menos yo hacía de caballero."

"¡Siempre os poníais de acuerdo para que yo fuese la princesa!"

"Perdona, pero de verdad parecías una niña…"

"Lo sé, no te preocupes… Tampoco ha cambiado mucho…"

"¿E-Eh? ¡Qué va…! Yo creo que ahora pareces mucho más un chico que antes…"

Ichirouta le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al moreno. Suspiró y se llevó las manos al cabello para soltarse la usual coleta que llevaba, para volverlo a mirar a los ojos.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ah… P-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver… Y además, estás muy guapo con el pelo largo…" El peliazul se sonrojó ante el comentario del portero. "Creo que deberías dejártelo suelto más a menudo."

"Endo…"

"¡Ooh! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Desde aquí se ve la ribera del río…!"

"De verdad que… En fin, supongo que nunca cambiarás…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, nada… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos siendo amigos ya…?

"Uff, por lo menos diez años ya, ¿no?"

"Sí… Cómo pasa el tiempo…" Al defensa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar todas esas cosas. Cómo echaba de menos todas esas pequeñas y simples cosas que los hacían siempre tan felices, y esa época en la que parecía que nada podía ir mal…

"Ya ves… Pero me alegra muchísimo… En todo este tiempo hemos conocido a gente genial, y hemos conseguido cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado."

Kazemaru miró al Endo, quien observaba entretenido el paisaje pasar ante sus ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios. No le faltaba nada de razón en sus palabras, pero aún así no podía evitar que la melancolía se le acumulase en el pecho.

"Kazemaru…"

"¿Sí?"

"Me alegro muchísimo de que seas mi amigo." Los ojos de Ichirouta se cristalizaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y recordó por qué se enamoró de él. Siempre fue la luz que lo iluminaba cuando lo necesitaba. Se dio cuenta de la gente tan maravillosa que tenía la suerte de tener a su alrededor, y de todo lo que les debía, se acordó de cuando su madre seguía con ellos y su padre lo cargaba en brazos para salir a jugar.

"Y-Yo también me alegro, idiota…" Intentaba contener las lágrimas. Endo se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo en aquél estado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes… Es que, recordando todas estas cosas, y a-ahora eso, yo…"

"No pasa nada, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy yo."

No pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas que llevaba todo el rato intentando contener, por fin salieron al exterior.

"Mamoru… Gracias –hic-, de v-verdad…" Dijo como pudo. El moreno lo abrazó, dedicándole una sonrisa de las suyas.

"Vamos, no pasa nada… Mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿vale?"

"Vale… -hic-."

"Bueno… ¿Cómo crees que será estar en Teikoku todo este tiempo?"

"… No lo sé. E-Espero que nos –hic- vaya bien…"

"Yo también. ¡No veas que ganas tengo de jugar contra todos los demás!"

"S-Supongo…"

Y se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Ichirouta no sabía cómo agradecerle a Mamoru todo lo que hacía por él. Pensaba que ni rezando durante mil años hubiera conseguido a un amigo más maravilloso. Aún seguían saliendo pequeñas gotitas de sus ojos, pero hacía como que miraba al exterior para que el portero no lo viese. No tenía ni idea de cuánto lo apreciaba. Pasó un cuarto de hora hasta que el tren se detuvo.

"Mira, ya hemos llegado… Vaya diferencia, ¿eh?" Endo se refería al increíble cambio de ambiente. La prefectura de Ehime era mucho más oscura en comparación con la tranquilidad que Inazuma desprendía. Había fábricas a un lado, echando humo negro por las chimeneas, y muchos metros más adelante, la zona residencial, repleta de edificios altos y de colores apagados.

"S-Sí…" Ahora sí que debía ser valiente y plantarle cara a Fudo.

 _ **Y sabía que no lo haría solo.**_

* * *

 **Y fin... Lo admito, escribiendo esto he llorado uwu Pero es que esas canciones son demasiado para mi corazoncito.** _ **  
**_

 **(Aplicar copiar y pegar aquí... nah es broma) ¡Gracias por leer, dejar un Review, F & Fs y lo que sea! ^^/**


	10. ¿Qué significa esto?

**Woooow esto ha tardado la vida... Estoy llenísima de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para escrbir así que estos capítulos tardarán más en llegar, perdonad ^^u**

 **A Shouko-Marigold: me alegro de que te gustasen las canciones~ Son algo de gustos más raritos, pero me encantaba cómo quedaban con el cap. Y si querías ver qué iba a pasar, aunque haya tardado más en llegar este cap. aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste n.n**

 **Advertencias: vocabulario soez, escenas explícitas yaoi (más que en el capítulo anterior) y nada más, creo.**

* * *

Salieron de la estación de tranvía y avanzaron unos metros, aún impresionados por el aspecto del lugar. Entonces, Mamoru preguntó algo que se llevaba planteando durante un rato.

"Oye, ¿desde aquí sabes cómo llegar a Teikoku?"

"…"

"…"

"¿¡Y lo preguntas ahora!?"

"E-Es que… ¡Ah, espera! Creo que mi madre me puso la dirección en el móvil…"

"¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber en qué mundo vives?"

"¡Aquí está!" Se rió un poco, rascándose la nuca. "Perdona, perdona, se me había olvidado."

"En fin…" El peliazul suspiró y echó un vistazo a la dirección que parecía en la pantalla del teléfono del portero. "Eso es todo recto, ¿no?"

"Sí, y además, es un instituto muy grande, deberíamos verlo dentro de poco."

Y dicho esto, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Teikoku. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. La gran edificación resaltaba mucho en comparación al resto de construcciones.

"Wow… No recordaba esto así. Parece que también han remodelado esto."

"Sí… Es un poco intimidante, ¿verdad?"

"Ya ves… Bueno, vamos entrando ya, Kaze." Kazemaru sonrió. Siempre lo hacía cuando lo llamaba así.

"Ah por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que, ¿tú qué haces yendo a Teikoku? ¿No tenías asignado otro instituto?"

"Sí, pero el primer día tenía que venir aquí. Bueno, eso me dijo Natsumi." Ichirouta no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Últimamente sólo andaba por ahí con la pelirroja con la excusa de que tenía que indicarle qué hacer con todo el asunto del intercambio. Ya no sabía si era verdad o una estrategia para estar más tiempo con el moreno.

"Ah. Mejor, así tengo compañía. Estaba nervioso sólo de pensar que tendría que estar todo el rato con los de Teikoku. No los conozco tanto, al fin y al cabo."

Pasados un par de minutos de charla sobre el nuevo instituto al que acudiría el defensa, se atrevieron a entrar. La puerta era inmensa, los alumnos parecían extremadamente serios y además, había unos hombres unos metros más adelante revisando lo que parecía era el carné de estudiante de los jóvenes. Ambos se quedaron helados ante esto último. Teniendo en cuenta que más que un instituto parecía una cárcel, y que no tenían ningún carné que los identificase, ¿qué serían capaces de hacerles si creían que se estaban colando allí?

Justo para empeorar la situación, uno de los hombres, que llevaba ya un rato mirándolos como si fueran reclusos que se habían escapado de prisión, se acercó a ellos.

"No les he visto por aquí antes, ¿tienen el carné de estudiante?"

"E-Eh, es que somos nuevos y…"

"En ese caso, ¿cuál es su número de identificación?"

"¿N-Número de identificación? Ah…"

"En ese caso, tendrán que acompañarme."

Tanto Endo como Kazemaru no sabían qué decir, estaban muy nerviosos como para explicarle la situación a un hombre que medía lo menos metro noventa y parecía no tener mucha paciencia para un par de críos.

"¡Eh! Déjalos pasar, que están aquí por el intercambio, cegato." Ichirouta se tensó nada más escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. ¿¡En serio tenía que parecer siempre en el momento más inoportuno!?

"Joven Fudo, ¿los conoce?" Aun habiendo escuchado el insulto del castaño, el hombre guardó la compostura. Trabajar en Teikoku debía ser agotador con alguien como Akio dando vueltas por allí.

"Por desgracia. ¿Es que no os enteráis de nada? Vienen por el intercambio."

"Perdone. En ese caso pueden pasar, disculpen las molestias." Se disculpó con frialdad y se fue.

"Ah, g-gracias, Fudo…" Dijo Endo, todavía sin creerse que les hubiera ayudado.

"Tsk… ¿Ni siquiera sabíais cómo funciona este sitio? Si vais así por la vida no sé cómo no os habéis muerto de un balonazo aún." Se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Ichirouta por fin se atrevió a hablar.

"Oye, luego tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Mmm? Podemos hablar aquí, ¿no?" El peliazul se reservó las ganas de golpear al castaño.

"No, en privado." Akio soltó una sonrisa ladina, dirigiendo la mirada a Mamoru, quien estaba bastante desconcertado.

"Claro, estaré encantado de atenderla, señorita."

"Eso es todo. Vámonos, Mamoru." El moreno asintió y siguió al peliazul.

Continuaron andando en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía el campo de entrenamiento del instituto.

"Yo…Bueno, tengo que reunirme con Natsumi, así que nos vemos luego, ¿vale?" Pero el atleta seguía centrado en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué? Ah, ya, hasta luego, Endo."

Una vez se quedó solo echó un vistazo más a conciencia al sitio en el que estaba.

" _ **Esto no se parece en nada al Raimon…"**_

El tacto de una mano en lo que era más o menos eran sus partes bajas desde atrás lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta, y, por supuesto, tenía que ser él. De nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Porque yo diría que ayer estabas bastante emocionado porque te tocase ahí."

"¿¡A ti qué te ocurre, en serio!? De eso venía a hablarte joder. Pero no voy a hacerlo aquí."

"Ya… ¿Quieres ir a por otra ronda? Admítelo, lo de ayer fue _genial_."

"¡No, no lo fue! ¡Y cierra ya la puta boca, en serio!"

"Bueno, bueno, calma, fiera… Si quieres hablar más en privado, entonces sígueme."

Kazemaru estaba a punto de negarse, pero no conocía el lugar y no se le ocurría una idea mejor. No tenía ganas de montar un drama en medio de un instituto al que acababa de llegar. Aún refunfuñando, se dignó a seguirlo a lo que parecían ser los vestuarios de hombres del equipo de fútbol.

"Aquí no va a entrar nadie hasta que empiecen los entrenamientos, y eso será como en unas… siete horas. ¿Contento?"

"… Abre ya."

Akio se sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo, tal y como hizo el día anterior, y abrió la puerta. "Adelante, princesa." Ichirouta lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de entrar. _Tenía unos ojos muy atractivos…_ Espera, ¿¡qué!? Se sacó la idea de la cabeza y entró en la habitación. Fudo lo siguió y cerró la puerta, esta vez sin llave para que el defensa no se alarmara.

"¿Y bien?" El de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos. El peliazul se quedó ligeramente embobado mirándolos. _Tenía unos brazos bastante fuertes…_ Vale, ¿qué demonios le pasaba en la cabeza?

"Sabes perfectamente por qué vengo."

"¿Te apetece follar otra vez?" Kazemaru rechinó los dientes de la ira. Esa palabra lo ponía de los nervios. No quería ni recordar lo que habían hecho.

"¡Claro que no, gilipollas! ¡Lo que quiero es que cierres de una vez la puta boca y no se lo digas a nadie!" Soltó por fin.

"Vaya, y yo que me había ilusionado… Oh, ¿y qué te hace pensar que vaya a hacerlo por las buenas?" Sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Cierto, no había pensado en aquello. "Tú…" Siseó.

"Suplícamelo." El peliazul juraría haber escuchado mal. ¿Suplicarle a Fudo Akio? Por encima de su cadáver. "¿O prefieres que todos tus amiguitos se enteren de que eres un maricón que se acuesta con el primero que pilla?"

"E-Eso también te afecta a ti."

"Creo que has olvidado quién soy, zorra. A nadie le importaría si me follara a un perro, ¿sabes? Dirían: oh, es Fudo otra vez con sus gilipolleces."

"N-No voy a…"

"Quiero que te pongas de rodillas."

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Lo que has oído. Y si quieres que de verdad no abra el pico, me vas a lamer el zapato, ya que estás."

"… No… No voy a…" No iba a hacer aquello ni de coña, ¿verdad? Pero cada vez que le decía que no lo haría, sólo le añadía más cosas a hacer, y no terminaba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no valía la pena.

 _Si no lo hacía, Aki se enteraría._

No se podía permitir aquello. La quería demasiado como para eso.

"Tic, tac… El tiempo pasa, Kaze…"

Y finalmente, hizo lo que pensaba que nunca haría. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, sacándole una amplia sonrisa al de ojos verdes. "Así me gusta… Ahora, lámelo."

Intentando pensar más en Kino que en la situación en la que se encontraba, Kazemaru puso la mente en blanco y terminó pasando asqueado la lengua por el calzado de Akio.

"Vaya… No sabía que tenías tan poca dignidad~." El otro joven se fue a levantar del suelo, pero una mano en el rostro lo detuvo.

"¿Q-Qué? Ya lo he hecho, ahora me tengo que ir."

"Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. No me dejarías así, ¿verdad~?" El defensa bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la obvia erección del castaño apuntando directamente a su cara.

"¡NI HABLAR!" Levantó los brazos para apartar la mano que le impedía moverse, pero las palabras de Fudo lo detuvieron. "Oh, qué adorable… ¿Acaso te crees que tienes elección? Tú fuiste el que decidió dejarse follar ayer, ¿sabes?"

Ichirouta bajó la mirada, arrepentido. "P-Por favor… Lo siento, sólo déjame…"

"Se siente, cielo." Y dicho esto presionó el rostro del peliazul contra su miembro. "Vamos, ¿no me vas a quitar los pantalones?" El otro no sabía qué hacer.

En contra de su propia voluntad, decidió hacer caso al castaño. Levantó de nuevo la mirada, suplicante, por última vez. "Vamos, no me mires así. Seguro que no es la primera que chupas."

Ignoró el comentario y recordó a Aki con todas sus fuerzas. Una pequeña lágrima abandonó su ojo visible y le bajó los pantalones lo más rápido posible. Por unos segundos se quedó con la mirada fija en lo que tenía ahora delante de su cara.

Tragó saliva y notó el olor del órgano del otro. Su cerebro ya no sabía qué tenía que procesar y qué no. Se decidió al fin y se lo metió en la boca de una vez. Escuchó un gemido proveniente de Fudo por encima de su cabeza. "Ah… Vaya, esto se te da bien…" Lo ignoró de nuevo y siguió con su trabajo. Eventualmente comenzó a apoyar sus manos en el torso del otro, acariciando levemente las zonas próximas.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al vaivén de su cabeza, al olor del miembro de Akio, al tacto de su piel y el sabor de éste. Por su lado, el castaño sólo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sujetaba con firmeza el cabello del peliazul para que las estocadas entrasen más profundamente. En poco tiempo podía notar cómo rozaba la campanilla del defensa con la punta.

Kazemaru sentía cómo iba perdiendo la cordura lentamente. Por algún motivo no le molestaba encontrarse de rodillas en el vestuario de un instituto chupándosela a Fudo.

 _ **De hecho, le estaba gustando.**_

Se estaba comenzando a excitar con la idea, y ahora movía con más energía la lengua para complacer al centrocampista. Una de sus manos se dirigió a acompañar el movimiento que hacían sus labios, subiendo y bajando por el miembro contrario.

Tras esto, Akio no tardó mucho en correrse. Por supuesto, asegurándose de que Ichirouta se lo tragaba todo. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que el defensa se estaba encargando por su cuenta de lamer todo el semen que el castaño había dejado en su cavidad y torso.

Una vez separó sus labios del órgano del de ojos verdes, se limpió la boca y algunas pequeñas lágrimas de placer que habían surgido minutos atrás. Miró abajo y vio que él también tenía una erección, debido al trabajito que le estaba proporcionando al joven.

"Vaya… Creo que ha sido la mejor mamada que me han hecho en tiempo… Supongo que _por ahora_ no se lo diré a nadie. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa, así que te tendrás que bajar eso tú solito. Nos vemos~." Y una vez se colocó de nuevo los pantalones, se marchó, dejando al peliazul excitado y en shock.

 _ **¿De verdad había pasado aquello?**_

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí~ Grcias por leer, dejar Reviews, F & F y demás~  
**_


	11. Welcome to reality

**Y por fin vuelvo, ¡después de mil años! Siento la tardanza, pero han pasado muchíiiiisimas cosas en mi entorno personal, aparte de que el ordenador se me terminó de escacharrar y ahora sí puedo escrbir sin que se me pierda todo lo que he hecho. Algo bueno tenía que tener, ¿no? ^^**

 **Este capítulo es más cortito de lo normal, pero tengo prisillas. De todas formas, es bastante intenso y me gusta cómo ha quedado.**

 **De advertencias... Creo que nada en especial. Un pelín de lenguaje soez y ya.**

 **Mi recomendación personal para este cap. es leer a partir de la línea divisoria (no la de inicio, la siguiente) escuchando GRRRLS - AViVA. Es lo que he hecho mientras escribía y me ha gustado la mezcla uvu. Y nada más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

No se lo podía creer. Había ocurrido de nuevo… No sabía que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Ya tenía problemas por haberlo hecho con el castaño y ahora esto… ¿¡Qué demonios se le pasaba por la cabeza!?

Pasaron los minutos y seguía de rodillas en el suelo de los vestuarios. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Tanto le atraía Fudo como para hacer todas esas cosas con él? Estaba completamente seguro de que le gustaba Kino, de eso no había duda.

 _ **Entonces, ¿por qué...?**_

Pensar en Akio en ciertas ocasiones –aunque no le gustara admitirlo- le ponía nervioso, y no en el sentido al que estaba acostumbrado. Sus ojos, de un verde profundo, le daban un toque… ¿atractivo? Tenía unos labios bastante apetecibles y podría describir su cuerpo con la misma palabra. De verdad que no se comprendía a sí mismo.

Por fin se decidió a salir del estado de shock y levantarse a limpiar como pudiese lo que había quedado esparcido por su uniforme. Una vez se puso de pie su cuerpo se aseguró de recordarle que sus hormonas no funcionaban acorde con su cerebro, y un pequeña punzada de dolor bajo sus pantalones lo retuvo durante un par de segundos.

"Mierda…" No sólo acababa de empeorar notablemente su situación, sino que también tendría que encargarse de mantener a sus hormonas en su sitio. Después de todo, estaba en un instituto al que nunca antes había asistido como alumno, y no tenía claro si lo que le dijo Akio de que no entraría nadie hasta dentro de unas horas era verdad o sólo lo dijo para hacerle quedar en ridículo delante de lo que sería probablemente sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Ignoró las ligeras punzadas de dolor, abrió el grifo y empezó a frotar con fuerza encima de las manchas blancas que adornaban su chaqueta. No quedaban muchas manchas, pero lo poco que había parecía haberle cogido cariño a la ropa del peliazul y no salían sin importar la potencia que aplicase sobre ellas.

"Joder… Soy un imbécil…" Se dijo a sí mismo. Intentando despejarse, tomó un poco de agua con las manos y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Por desgracia, no pareció funcionar del todo, y la calma sólo duró unos segundos. "¡JODER!" Golpeó el lavabo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor que se juntaba en su puño. En un intento de ser optimista, pensó que al menos, aquello había servido para bajar la erección que lo había estado molestando desde hacía un rato. Además, Akio parecía satisfecho por ahora con aquello, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de él. _Seguramente._

Aún sin estar seguro de qué tenía que hacer, decidió salir de los vestuarios para despejarse un poco. Aunque tampoco sabía adónde tenía que ir ni qué tenía que hacer.

Para su suerte, un grupo de alumnos pasó por delante de él, y comenzó a seguirlos. De todas formas, no se le ocurría nada mejor, y no podía preguntar hacia donde había que ir tal y como iba, con la ropa mojada en algunas partes y recién salido de una zona que se suponía estaba cerrada con llave. Mientras seguía al grupo de estudiantes, las alarmas mentales de Ichirouta saltaron: Fudo lo había dejado allí y no sabía a dónde había ido. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se lo había dicho a nadie? Mordió su labio inferior conteniendo los nervios. No quería que nadie, y mucho menos Kino se enterase de lo que había ocurrido. No iba a arruinar su relación por un error. Porque sólo era eso, _¿verdad?_ ** _  
_**

* * *

Caminaba mirando al suelo, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando, hasta que chocó con alguien.

"¡Ah, perdona!" Le tomó unos segundos reconocer a la persona que hablaba. "¡Ah, pero si eres tú, Kaze! ¡Justo te estaba buscando! Hmm, ¿qué tal con Akio? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntaba Endo.

"¿Qué…? Ah, no, nada, no pasa nada."

"¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido…" Le puso una mano en la frente y lo miró, preocupado. "Estás ardiendo, creo que deberías irte a casa o algo…" El peliazul apartó la mano del moreno y negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza."

"… ¿Por qué me mientes, Kazemaru?" Ichirouta se sobresaltó ante esto último.

"¿Q-Qué?" De repente, el sueño que tuvo unos días atrás parecía hacerse real.

"Somos mejores amigos, sé cuándo me mientes, Kaze…"

"No te estoy mintiendo, en serio…"

"No soy idiota, Ichirouta, como podréis pensar. He visto todos esos golpes. Nos cambiamos en el mismo vestuario, ¿recuerdas? No puedes ocultarme este tipo de cosas…"

Kazemaru no sabía qué decir. ¿Endo sabía de aquello? ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo?

"¿Por qué no me lo dices? Pensaba que te importaba…"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué no le importaba? Endo era de las personas más preciadas que tenía en su vida… ¿Por qué decía algo así? Él lo sabía…

"Si no tienes nada que decir, te buscan en la sala del club. Está yendo hacia la derecha por ese pasillo." Ichirouta no daba respuesta. "Nos vemos luego, supongo…" Y aquellas palabras se le clavaron como estacas en el pecho. Antes de que pudiera continuar con su camino, el peliazul consiguió alcanzar la mano del moreno, impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

"P-Perdóname." Endo sólo se soltó del agarre y se fue.

 _ **Ahora sí estaba solo.**_

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle todo a él…?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo en la dirección indicada. De vez en cuando chocaba sin querer con alguien, y sólo les dirigía una mirada vacía en forma de disculpa. Podría jurar que ya no sentía nada. Una vez llegó, un hombre de apariencia extraña, con unas gafas exageradamente grandes, bajo de estatura y bastante ancho lo saludó. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Le estaba hablando. Al menos movía los labios mirando en su dirección. Su cerebro ya no procesaba correctamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Acababa de perder a Mamoru.

¿Acababa de perderlo? Sí, eso era.

Pero le quedaba Kino, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué sentía que no podría arreglar aquello? ¿Por qué sentía que lo había traicionado de nuevo?

Aquél hombre abrió la puerta que había tras él. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Supuso que tenía que entrar. Una vez dentro, el señor cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sabía qué hacía allí, ni le interesaba. Sólo quería irse a casa y meterse en la cama. No tenía ganas de ver nada más. Levantó la mirada. Una silla con un gran respaldo de color negro mirando en dirección contraria. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al suelo.

"… Nos volvemos a ver, Kazemaru Ichirouta."

 _ **Esa voz.**_

Su mente por fin despertó. Había oído esa voz. La reconocería incluso en el mismo infierno. Levantó la mirada. Una silla con un gran respaldo de color negro mirando en su dirección. Unos ojos oscuros tras unas gafas aún más oscuras posados sobre él. Una figura tan alta como la sombra que proyectaba.

 _ **No podía ser él.**_

"Ka… Kageyama Reiji… ¿Qué?" Su voz se quebraba y su visión parecía gastarle una broma. El dolor de cabeza sólo aumentó. De nuevo las voces se difuminaban con el fondo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué hacía allí? Estaba en la cárcel, ¿no? El hombre que intentó acabar con ellos. El hombre que utilizó drogas para mejorar a sus jugadores. El hombre que llevó al límite a dos chicos para ganar. El hombre que _asesinó_ al abuelo de su mejor amigo. O su _ex_ mejor amigo.

Juraría que le estaba diciendo algo, pero tan sólo captaba un par de palabras de cada frase.

"… y como vuestro entrenador…" Entrenador… ¿Iba a ser el entrenador…? Cada vez comprendía menos. "… te convertiré en algo nuevo… Tienes potencial…"

Ser… ¿fuerte? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Cómo iba una basura como él tener potencial…?

"Sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga."

Tal vez… Tal vez tenía razón. Era débil. Y necesitaba ser fuerte. No podía seguir así. ¿Y qué si utilizaba métodos moralmente inaceptables? Las cosas no le podían ir a peor de todas formas. Tenía que ser fuerte por Aki. Necesitaba recuperar la voluntad de seguir hacia delante.

 _ **Aunque eso significase seguir a aquel hombre.**_

* * *

 **Y BOOOM, a mezclar cosas se ha dicho xD Hay que ver cómo me gusta arruinarle la vida a la gente... ^^u** _ **  
**_

 **En fin, ya sabéis, si queréis opinar, ¡dejad un Review! Ayudan mucho~.**


End file.
